Lily's Heart
by 8thweasleykid
Summary: What if Lily and Harry survived that faitful night. Will she be able to raise her son safley? Plus, will she be forced to marry Sirius due to a Wizard Oath James made? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lily Lives

It was Halloween, the sky outside was overcast and a chilly wind stung threw the air. Even though it was only a bit past six the darkening sky made the hour seemed much later. Children could be heard passing by the house, talking about how much candy they have gotten, or their plan to egg old lady Bathilda's house. James sat on the sofa in his front room making smoke rings appear from the end of his wand. Baby Harry reached for the rings and watched gleefully as they disappeared between his tiny fingers. James laughed as he watched his son toddle back and forth trying to catch the rings as if they would slip onto his wrist like a bracelet. "Boom" Harry said pointing to the fireplace where is his toy broom he had gotten for his birthday from his godfather rested against the brick structure.

"No Harry, mommy said no more today, you already broke a vase and nearly gave the cat a heart attack. A sad bewildered look appeared on Harrys face but changed quickly to a beaming smile when he noticed that his dad now had smoke of different shapes and colors illuminating from his wand. Harry clapped and giggled loudly.

"Dinners ready." Lilly called from the kitchen. The tall man with dark ruffled hair put his wand in his pocket and pushed the rim of his glasses up further onto his nose.

"Were coming." Just as James was about to pick up his son a white patronus in the shape of a doe ran through their front room booming "GET OUT, HE'S COMING." Instead of instantly panicking and odd expression shown on his face. "That can't be", he thought. "Lily's patroness is a doe." But he knew his wife could not have cast it, she was in the kitchen, plus it was a male voice that gave the warning. Despite his confusion it was unlikely that the warning was a fake. He knew he and his family were marked for death and he wasn't taking any chances. James grabbed up his son and ran, into the kitchen handing Harry to his wife. "Take him and disapparate."

"Why, James, what's going on." The red headed woman asked, now holding her son tight in her arms.

"He's coming, he found us, you get out I'll fight him off."

"James, No!"

"I'll distract him, go to your mothers, I'll be there as soon as I can." The last thing Lily wanted to do was leave her husband to fight off the Dark Lord by himself. He would never make it out alive. James could tell what his wife was thinking by the look in her bright green eyes. "I'll be okay, I promise." He tried to reassure her. Before she could say anything else one of the protective charms they had around the house was triggered. The house filled with a bright red light that flashed which Harry found quite amusing.

"Lily go, now!" He demanded.

"Oh, it's too late for that young man." A deep voice hissed at James. He turned to see Voldamort standing just feet from he and his family. The dark presence that stood in their kitchen almost looked as if he was hovering, the hood of his cloak covered his face, but there was no doubt in either of their minds, it was The Dark Lord.

"Get out of my house!" James demanded. His teeth and fists clinched.

Voldamort laughed malevolently. "Do you really think you and your mud blood wife can stop the greatest wizard of all time?" James said nothing but held out his wand and pointed it directly at The Dark Lords heart. Lily eyes filled with terror, as James stood directly in front of his family. "I am going to tell you one last time. Get out of my house." James demanded his voice giving a small quiver which he tried to hide; he did not want to show fear. Without another word Voldamort shouted _Aveda Kadavra. _With a green stream of light James fell to the floor. Lily screamed. Voldamort then pointed his wand not at Lily but Harry. Lily turned to shield her son just as Voldamort once again said the killing cures. There was a large crack and. . . . . . .

Lily awoke to a soft light and the sound of her name being whispered. "Lily, Lily."

"James." She said softly. For a moment there was silence.

"No Lily, it's me Sirius." Lily opened her eyes to see her husband's best friend and godfather to her child leaning over her, his pail green eyes filled with concern, and grief.

A sudden realization came to Lily. She was not at home, he had found them, her husband was dead.

"Oh God, James!" Lily put her hands over her mouth and began to weep.

"It's okay Lily, its okay." Sirius wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his shoulder. 'Harry, where's Harry." She asked lifting her head, her eyes widened, her pupils dilated, her heart beating hard and fast, fearful that she may have apparated to late and lost her son as well.

"Harry's fine, he's with your mother." Lily looked around at her surrounding for the first time, she was at her mothers. She had done what James had told her. Lily rushed from her parent's room where she lay and searched the house for her son, which she found in the front room sitting on her mum's lap. She quickly grabbed him up and hugged him, she hugged him as tight as one could hug a 1 year old. "Thank Merlin your okay." Harry smiled up at his mom, she smiled back and that's when she noticed a mark on his head.

"What is that." She asked looking at the lightning shape scar on the right side of his forehead. It was red and almost looked infected.

"We were hoping you could tell us that dear". Lily's mother said.  
"I don't know. I-I don't remember anything after apparating here. Except that he killed James. Oh God, he killed James." Again, Lily began cry. She put Harry down on the floor and sat down on the 

couch next to her mum. Lily took a deep breath to stop herself from sobbing. Her voice relaxed but tears still fell down her cheeks.

"Lily, can you tell us what happened, do you remember." Sirius asked. Lily nodded.

She took a deep breath and began to recant the horrendous events."James came bursting into the kitchen, said he had found us and then one of the charm alarms went off and then he was there, in our Kitchen." Lily looked down at her son, who was smiling up at his mother, happy as can be, with no idea of what had just happened. That his father was dead, and he and his mother barely escaped the fatal killing curse. "James stood in front of us, to protect us, and then Voldamort said those _evil_ words and James dropped to the floor. I turned to shield Harry and apparated just as he said the words again." She gave a deep moan filled sigh when she had finished explaining. She looked down at the scar on her son's head. "I didn't see anything hit Harry in the kitchen, it must have happened when we landed here."

"I don't think so Lily." Harry was sitting on the bed when your mum found you unconscious on the floor. I don't think he could have gotten up there on his own".

"But I don't remember putting him there."

"Probably the shock dear." Lily's mother said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Just then there was another crack and suddenly Professor Dumbledore and Alastair Moody were standing in the front room with the others.

"Professor, did you find anything out." Sirius asked. Lily looked confused not aware that anyone besides her mother and Sirius knew what had happened.

"We found James's body." Dumbledore stated. Lily again began to cry, this time softly, in that she needed to hear what was going on but she couldn't hold in the tears completely. "It has been taken to St. Mungos. Here is his wand." Dumbledore passed the wand to Lily, with a shaking hand she took it from him. "It looks." Dumbledore continued. "As if Voldamort had marked Harry as the child from the prophecy, he tried to kill the boy."

"Yes." Lily interrupted. "He pointed his wand at Harry, not me."

"Yes, my dear he did, however the curse, did not kill the boy, but as you can see, it did leave a mark." He said his eyes now directed at the child's forehead.

"Wh-what. You mean the curse hit Harry?" Lilly asked not believing her own ears.

Dumbledore nodded

"But-but how is he alive then." She asked looking at her son and then back up at Dumbledore.

"Yes, well if I am not mistaken, Voldamorts curse backfired and hit himself as well."

"Voldamorts dead?" She asked.

"No, were not that lucky." Moody said.

"I believe he is still alive but too weak to carry on. I do not know how or if he will survive for long, but with his knowledge and recourses he will most likely find a way."

"So the curse bounced off Harry and hit Voldamort." Lily asked just to clarify because this all sounded so impossible.

Dumbledore nodded.

"How?" she asked.

"Again this is a guess, but I believe a Love Bond saved Harry."

"A Love Bond. I've never heard of it." Lily said.

"Many people have not. It is Magic that cannot be planned but when someone loves someone which such intensity a sort of shield is created in times of danger."

"So James' love for Harry shielded him from Voldamorts curse."

"Correct, his and yours." Lilly looked back down at her son, staring not at him, but his scare, her gaze was broken when Dumbledore spoke again.

"Lilly, your son has driven Lord Voldamort from the wizarding world, however for how long I do not know." This was all too much for Lily to take in. One minute she was cooking dinner the next her husband is dead and her 1 year old son just saved the wizarding world from of the most evil wizard ever known.


	2. Chapter 2

The Funeral

A day later as Lily sat at her mother's kitchen table feeding Harry breakfast of toast with marmalade, his favorite, and blueberry yogurt, a brown owl swept through the kitchen window and dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet on the table. She picked up the paper and on the front page was a picture of her baby. "Harry!" The little boy looked up at his mother when she called his name, marmalade all over his tiny face and hands. "You're in the paper". Above his picture was the flashing words "The Boy Who Lived."

After reading the article below the picture Lily call out to her mother who came rushing out to the kitchen, her curlers still in her hair.

"What, what's wrong?"

"Look." Lily showed her mom the paper. "What's Harry doing on the cover?"

"Read on."

Lily's mother began to read it aloud.

"_On October 31__st__, Halloween, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named crept into the house of Lily and James Potter located in Godric's Hallow. Bent on destroying the couple, who were known members of the Order of The Phoenix, he confronted the couple. James Potter, age 26 was found dead in the kitchen, victom of the killing curse. Amazingly, Lily along with their 1 year old son Harry escaped. What is even more remarkable is that it seems as though the Dark Lord had in fact hit young Harry with the curse but the boy did not die. What is even more fascinating is that it seems not only did the killing curse not kill the boy but reverberated off young Harry and hit He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. Our sources were confirmed by Professor Albus Dumbledore who stated. "Yes the boy was hit by the curse but remains alive. As for Voldamort we do believe his body was destroyed by the rebounded curse, however his_ soul_ may have survived." No concrete word yet on if The Dark Lord is indeed alive or dead, but roomers are that death eaters are running scared._

On the surface this seemed like terrific news, but Lily and her mother new better. "You know

what this means don't you Lily." Her mother said, a very anxious look filling her already pale face.

"Harry's not safe." Lily sighed.

"And neither are you I'm afraid." A powerful and wise voice came from behind.

"Professor Dumbledore." Lilly said turning to him. "So you read the paper."

"I have, although as usual the Prophet is full of half truths". He gave a small smile but then quickly turned his expression to one of serious matters. "But as your mother stated, you and Harry may be in danger."

"But we already are, we were in hiding and have been for six months. That's why you have Aurors and order members patrolling my mother's house at all hours". She said a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Dumbledore decided to choose his words carefully. He knew Lily was strong and brave, after all she was a Gryffindor, but given Lily's already emotionally fragile state, he must be even more delicate the usual. "Lily, the prophecy was known by only a few people, myself, a few people at the ministry, and you and the Longbottoms, in that I knew it could refer to either of your sons, and as I mentioned last night it looks as though Voldomort chose Harry over Neville. "

"I understand that, but what I don't get is how he found out about the prophecy?" She asked.

"Ah, yes well, I am afraid one of his followers overheard a conversation concerning the prophecy." He deliberately left out the name of the individual.

"Oh."

"It seems as though even with the most advanced protective charms you are not safe." He added.

"But Voldomorts gone." Lily said. She knew she was being overly optimistic, but at that point she needed some hope.

"Yes, but the death eaters are not. I believe there is only one safe place for you to stay?"

"Where?" Unless he wanted her living inside of Gringots Wizarding bank she didn't see where she could go that would be any safer than her mothers.

"Hogwarts."

Lily's eyes widened. "You want Harry and I to go to Hogwarts?" It was a surprise, but it made since, it was even more secure then Gringots.

"For the time being, yes."

Lily thought for only a moment. Right now her first priority was Harry's safety. She knew eventually the death eaters would get through the defenses at her mother's just as they did at her home. What choice did she have? "Well, I'm sure Harry would like Hogwarts, especially the Quidditch field." She said giving a fake smile.

"I'm sure he would." Dumbledore said. "I would like your mother to come as well." He added.

"That's a lovely offer Professor, but I'm fine here." The middle-aged red-head who had the same green eyes as he daughter answered.

"I know, being a muggle the transition may be-difficult for you Martha, but I think it would be best, besides Lily will need someone to watch young Harry while she teaches."

Lily's eyes widened once again and a small grin appeared on her face, this time it was sincere. She had always thought about teaching at Hogwarts, if a position opened up, but not until she was older, and not until Harry was in school at least. She new at present state she couldn't go back to her job at the ministry, she hadn't been there in six months anyway. Plus teaching would keep her mind occupied. "What would I be teaching?"

"Muggle studies."

"Oh, um, okay." Lily was disappointed to say the least. Not that she couldn't teach it. Obviously she could do a terrific job at the post, but did she really want to? Surly there was more advanced subjects she was qualified for; she was Head Girl of her class after all.

"I know that probably wouldn't be your first choice, but it is currently the only position available." Dumbledore explained.

"What about Potions, I thought Sulghorn retired last year."

"He did, but I have already filled that position."

"Oh, with who?"

"Professor Snape has taken his place."

"Severes, you hired Severus?" She ask with a blank expression.

"You object." He asked a raised eyebrow visible.

"No, of course not sir." She had no objection to Severus Snape teaching potions, because she knew he was brilliant at the subject, it just surprised her that Dumbledore would trust him so eagerly with the students after his-well-past.

"Good, so I will send some of the Order to help you move first thing tomorrow morning, but first you may want to collect what you can from your home. So you know when the curse rebounded off Harry it did more then destroy Voldamorts physical form, I am afraid you home was seriously damaged".

Lily said nothing but looked down at the floor and shook her head. She suddenly felt the weight of a thousand worlds on her shoulders. How was she going to raise Harry in these troubled times without James support? What if something happened to her, or her mum? Even if she was able to return to a normal life at some point she didn't even have a home to go home to. It was all just too much, so much she suddenly felt faint. Lily took a deep breath and composed her thoughts. Dumbledore turned to leave but was stopped by Lilly who had just one last question.

"Who has been teaching muggle studies now?"

"Me, of course." Lily gave a small inward laugh. "So I take it you'll agree you would be the better person for the job."

"Yes sir." She admitted honestly.

An hour later Lily was standing just outside her home in Godrich's Hallow, Sirius by her side. The November weather was very apparent as a cold wind slapped against her cheeks, her long red hair wisped into her eyes, her robs wippeld in the air. From the outside, the house seemed just fine, except for the fact that there was no roof and all the windows were blown out. The front garden was aliened beautifully with a variety of flowers and the grass was still neatly manicured. The white picket fence that surrounded the garden was still shining with its recent coat of new paint and the garden swing that hung from the large oak tree swung back and forth in the wind.

Lily took a deep breath, Sirius put his hand on her shoulder for comfort and they headed inside. Lily began to cry as they looked around at the rubble that surrounded her front room, what hadn't been charred was covered under piles of roof which had caved in. "Oh God Sirius. Look at my home." It was almost too much to bare. She took another deep breath and continued. She swept the room with her eyes looking for anything she could salvage. By the fireplace she saw that three pictures still stood on the mantel. On had broken glass, but the picture was fine. She gathered up the pictures and James' pocket watch which was resting next to the picture of James and Lily on their wedding day. She also noticed Harry's toy broom was still in one piece, she picked that up as well.

"Here, I'll carry them." Sirius took the items from Lily. They carefully made their way through the front room, seeing nothing else she could take with her she headed into the kitchen, the room her husband died in. The kitchen was completely destroyed, again covered in rubble. The blast in the kitchen was so powerful it blew a hole in the back wall; debris was streamed across the back garden. She turned to the stairs to the left which were still intacked, along with part off the second story floor. She and Sirius crept carefully up the stairs. She was able to get into Harrys room which had little damage, gathering his clothes and toys. Her room however looked to have been almost completely destroyed in the blast. There was only one thing she really wanted from that room, the family photo album. Crossing her fingers she pointed out her wand and yelled _accio photo album._ To Lily's surprise a white and blue striped album floated through the air and into Lily's hand. The edges had been burnt in the explosion, but for the most part the pictures seemed in good condition. She was also able to summon her jewelry box and a couple of books from her room as well. They spent a few minutes searching for their cat, but she couldn't be located, and they apperated back to her mother's house. Unknown to Lily and Sisius just outside her home stood a man dressed in black robes, a black and white cat rubbing up against his legs, purring.  
Lily arrived back at her mothers with a single suitcase. "Is that all?" Martha asked.

"I'm afraid so. My room was destroyed, along with the kitchen and most of the front room." Lily explained sitting down on the leather recliner in the front room leaning back and closing her eyes. "Most of my possessions were destroyed, but on the positive side of most of Harry' s things survived".

"I guess that's good. Did you find the cat?"

"No. I don't think she survived. She was in the kitchen with me when it happened."

"Oh." Martha said shaking her head. "That's too bad, I really liked that cat."

Lily laughed. "You and James were probably the only ones. Tell you what if we find her, you can keep her."

"I'd love to."

"Good, I only kept the evil little thing because it was a gift from James. Where's Harry?"

"Taking a nap."

"Oh good." She said taking in a long deep sigh.

"Maybe you should take one too." She told her daughter gently stroking the top of her head.

"No, I should help you pack."

"Lily honey, I-I 'm not going." Lily's eyes popped open as she sprung up from her chair. "What do you mean you're not coming? You have to."

"This is my home honey. I'm not going to live in a place I am not only unfamiliar with but is full of magic."

"You love magic."

"I love watching you do magic, but it's your world honey not mine."

"Mum, you're not safe here, plus what about Harry."

"First off I'm perfectly safe here."

"Mum if they can get past- Martha put her hand up to silence her daughter.

"Professor Dumbledore said that he would keep the protective charms around the house when you and Harry leave, at that he would have a members of the order guard the house and as for Harry, Sirius said he would look after him. Where is he anyway, I thought he went with you."

"He did, he said he had to run a quick errand. Wait. So you told Sirius you were not coming to Hogwarts before you told me?"

"I had to, in order to ask him to help out with Harry."

"Mum, you have to come. I've already lost James and dad last year; I can't stand to lose you too." Once again Lily was on the verge of tears. She was so emotionally worn she didn't think she could handle another loss. She felt, if she had, she would die too.

"You're not going to lose me, dear." Her mother reassured her. Besides if I'm at Hogwarts I won't be able to see your sister, or Dudley."

"I'm surprised you would ever want to." Lily said crossing her arms.

"Lily, that's not nice."

"No, but neither is Petunia, or that Slug of a husband of hers or that spoiled brat of a son. You know last time we had them over Dudley pushed Harry so hard he bruised his tail bone. Petunia didn't even apologize; instead she rewarded him with a sweet for being so strong."

"I know, the kids probably going to grow up to be a bully. Look, sweetheart, I want to live out the rest of my life in my home. The home your father carried me over the threshold when we got married, the home I raised you girls in, the home we held your and James' wedding, not at Hogwarts."

"I understand how much this home means to you, but I don't think we'll be in hiding that long." Martha took her daughter to the sofa and sat beside her.

"Lily, since your dad died, I-well, I just haven't been the same. I don't feel the same strength. I don't know how much time I have left Lily."

"Please don't say that mom, I need you, so does Harry."

"I think that is why I have stayed around this long for my children and grandchildren, but I don't know. . . .well, I just don't know."

"Mum, please." She said taking her mum's hands."I need you, please."

"Lily, sweetheart, I will be around as long as you need me, I promise."

"Thank you." Lily then hugged her mom, and didn't let go until there was a knock at the door moments later. "That's probably Sirius." Lily got up and answered the door. To her surprise however it was not Sirius at all, but Severus Snape. "Severus. What are you doing here?"

"I believe this is yours." He said pulling out a black and white fluffy cat from behind his back.

"Meany." She said taking the cat who was now hissing. "Oh, thank you Severus, I thought we had lost her."

"You are welcome." The left corner of Severus's mouth lifted a tiny bit, Lily supposed that was his attempt at a smile.

"Please come in." Lilly said placing the cat on the floor, who instantly ran over to Martha. "Would you like a cup of tea?" She offered.

"I suppose I can stay for a minute or two." Severus walked into the house closing the door behind him. "Hello, Mrs. Evens."

"Hello Severus." She said rising from the couch. "So where did you find the little fur ball of fur." The cat was now in her arms purring. She followed her daughter and Severus into the kitchen.

"Godric's hallow, just outside the home." He said sitting down at the kitchen table while Lily prepared tea.

"What were you doing at my house?" Lily asked sternly, turning from the counter to glare at her childhood friend.

"Professor Dumbledore has asked members of The Order to patrol the area for suspicious activity." He quickly explained.

"Oh." Satisfied with his answer she turned back to making tea. "So, I hear you have been teaching Potions at Hogwarts this year." She asked placing a cup of earl gray in front of her guest and then sitting down in the chair besides him.

"I am." He replied then taking a sip of his tea.

"Then why didn't you mention it before?"

Severus gave his Lily a small smirk. "I do not believe you asked me my occupation as of recent."

"I have to ask?"

Severus lingered on a statement for a moment before gathering his thoughts and then proceeded to answer her question. "Although we have been-polite-in recent months I do not recall us patching up any old wounds."

Lilly took a sip of her tea and then answered "quite".

"Well, I appreciate the tea, but I must be off." He said rising from his seat. "I am afraid I have essays to grade."

"Severus." Lily said softly, almost too softly for him to hear, as she put her tea cup down on the table, her hands still grasped around it.

"Yes." He said turning back around to her.

"I'm going to be teaching muggle studies at Hogwarts."

"I know Mrs. Potter." As Severus looked at Lilly, she smiled, she wasn't sure why, but she smiled at Severus. "Again thank you for the tea." He nodded politely and the left.

The next day Sirius and their good friend Remus Lupin apperated with her to Hogsmead and then walked with her to Hogwarts. Classes had already began for the day and she watched the kids hurrying to their classes, talking about studies, or gossiping about teachers and other students, which of course brought back memories of her own days at school. She however knew no matter how much she loved the majestic grounds and brilliant castle that was Hogwarts, being a teacher would be a much different experience then being a student. Once she reached the front doors of the historic school, one of her favorite teachers, and a fellow Order member, was there to greet her.

"Lily." Professor McGonagal said embracing her.

"Hello Professor."

"How are you holding up dear?" She asked now looking at her from arms length.

"I'm okay." She gave a tiny smile.

"Hello boys, how are you?" she asked Sirius and Lupin."

"Well." They both stated.

"And Harry, look at you, you get bigger every time I see you." Harry smiled and then gave a yawn.

"Well, come now; let me show you to your room." She walked them up the 4th floor, and down the 2nd corridor. They came to a large portrait of a man standing on top of a grassy hill holding a sword high in the air. "Cornish Pixy." Professor McGonagal said to the portrait which immediately swung open. "You can change the password if you like." The five of them walked into a large sort of lounge area, which held a roaring fireplace, a brown leather sofa and chair and a black oak desk. "Your fireplace is of course connected to the floo network; however because of your situation a password is required. For the moment it's Harry." Lily smiled. "Yes, I thought you would like that. Well I will leave you to unpack. Oh and Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office at 3." Lilly nodded and Professor McGonagal left. Remus put down Lily's suit case on the floor and Sirius put down Harry who was now asleep in his arms, on the couch.

"Well we should let you get unpacked." Remus said hugging Lily.

"Yes, but if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to send us an owl straight away." Sirius said.

"I will." She said giving him a hug as well. "Thank you both so much for helping me."

"That's what friends are for." Remus said.

"We will be by in the morning to pick you up."

"Oh, right." She said softly. Lily had almost forgotten or perhaps she wanted to forget, tomorrow was James' funeral.

"It'll be okay Lily." Sirius said putting a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. Lily simply nodded. After the two men left Lily went into the adjoining room. The master room had a large oak canopy bed with a red duvet and a matching dresser. There was a leather chair, a deep reddish-brown color with a small table besides it. Going further she found a smaller room attached which had a white crib and matching dresser. Along with a toy box with Harry's name printed across the top in red and gold and a painted lion on either side. "A future Gryffindor." Lilly said with a smile. Between the two rooms was a typical bathroom with a large stand alone tub, shower, sink and toilet. Lily took Harry and put him in his 

crib and she unpacked the few belongings she had. She decided to take a short nap with Harry, but was only given about 15 minutes of rest before Harry woke up. She quickly changed and fed her son and the headed towards Dumbledore's office. She left a little early, she felt like exploring for old stomping grounds.

"Now Harry, no touching, okay." She told her son as he reached for a suite of armor. His smile quickly turned to a frown, but he didn't touch. "Good. Now." She said picking him up in her arms, "this is going to be our new home for a while, but there are a lot of things that could hurt so you don't touch unless mummy says it's okay." Harry nodded and smiled up at his mum. "Good boy." They walked a few more minutes when they finally reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office however it quickly occurred to her that Professor McGonagal had not given her the password. "Oh Hippogriff poop! Well Harry we can either wait and pray a staff member comes by who knows the password or we go find someone. Why don't we wait a few minuet first then if not one comes well go looking. We are early enough." They didn't have to wait long however for guess who came to her rescue one again but Severus Snape.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Potter." He said a small smile appearing from the corner of his mouth". Which Lily again thought amazing. She hadn't seemed his smile at all since their 5th year, at least not in a pleasant way. Seeing Harry in her arms Severus quickly added. "Oh, I see you brought James' clone."

Lily frowned but decided against further comment. "I have an appointment with Dumbledore at 3 but I don't know the password."

He did not respond directly to her but simply stated "Quidditch", and the gargoyle that was blocking the entrance moved aside revealing a spiral staircase. All three of them made their way up the stairs to the Head Masters office; to their surprise he was not alone.

"I know it looks as if The Dark Lord has been vanquished Cornelius, but we are not certain, it is not right to give false hope."

"Dumbledore, we have been at war for the past 4 years and it's finally over, this calls for celebration, not fear."

"Ahemm." Snape cleared his voice so their presence was made aware. Lilly gave Severus a reprimanding look; she had wanted to hear more.

"Oh hello." Cornelius said. Walking over toward them, specifically Lilly who still had Harry in her arms. "Mrs. Potter, I am so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Minister."

"Thank goodness you and the boy survived". He said looking directly at the scar of Harry's head. I'm sure you have heard but everyone is calling your son-

"The boy who lived. I know sir."

"Yes, well I must be off." He said finally looking up from Harry. The Minister headed out of the office and Severus and Lily sat at two chairs in front of Dumbledore's large desk, Harry sat on his mummy's lap.

"So Mrs. Potter how have you found your quarters?" The Head Master asked.

"Oh, they are very nice thank you sir."

"Good. Now you have 3 days before you need to start taking over classes. I will have the lesson plans and such that I have been working on brought to you so you can see where I have left off."

"Thank you sir."

"I unt Seet mummy." Harry said trying to reach for the bowl of lemon drops that sat on Professor Dumbledore's desk.

"No Harry." His mother told him. "Not now."

"I am afraid you need more teeth then you currently have to enjoy one of these." Dumbledore laughed. "However, if it is okay with your mother I do have a liquorish wand you may have."

Lily nodded in approval. Dumbledore reached into his desk and pulled out the candy and handed it to the small boy. "What do you say Harry?" Lily asked her son.

"Ank oow." Harry said as he put the wand into his mouth.

"You are welcome dear boy. Now, here is your schedule." The Head Master said handing Lily a piece of parchment. "Along with the names of your students for each class. Look over it and if you have any questions please feel free to ask."

"I will, thank you."

"Now, the reason I have asked Severus to join us is that, well even though Hogwarts is extremely safe I still feel it necessary for you're and Harry's safety for you to have-

"What, a bodyguard." Lily said with a laugh. Severus did not look amused.

S_he still hates me. _He thought to himself. "Head Master if Mrs. Potter does not desire my help then-

"Now Severus, you know as well as I do how Independent Mrs. Potter is. It was hard enough for her to agree to go into hiding in the first place.

_A lot of good that did._ "Sir I appreciate the offer, but Harry and I will be fine."

"Mrs. Potter, Severus will accompany you only when you leave the grounds. For instance if you take a trip to Hogsmead or Diagone Alley, and yes he is to be your 'bodyguard' as it were."

"Oh, well I suppose I can live with that." She said, tossing her long red hair behind her shoulder, realizing she didn't really have a choice.

Severus rolled his eyes. _She's such a flirt but wait, who she's flirting with, obviously not Albus._

"I want a nutter." Harry said holding out his sticky red hands toward Dumbledore.

"No Harry, that's enough for now." His mother told him quickly waiving her wand which instantly cleaned his hands.

"You know Mrs. Potter your son has a very advanced vocabulary for his age." Dumbledore added.

"I noticed, but thank you." Lily, Harry and Severus then left the Head Masters office.

"Um, Mrs. Potter, if you are having a difficult time sleeping during this challenging time I do have a number of potions that can help you rest."

"Thank you Severus. I'll keep that in mind." Lily then headed back to her room. Harry waived at Severus who stayed behind. Severus sighed as he watched Lily walk back down the hall. Regrets flashing threw his head, regrets and possibilities.

"Old feelings resurfacing Severus." A wise voice came from behind.

"Head Master. I, um."

"It's alright Severus, as you know I am aware of your love for Mrs. Potter.

Severus was caught off guard by Dumbledore's use of the word love, and was suddenly at a loss for words.

"It's quite alright, I may be old, but I still remember what being young and in love was like. "

"It does not matter Professor, no matter my feelings towards her, I cannot simply expect her to reciprocate. Our past is to-damaged.

"Maybe, but as the wise saying goes, you must learn from your past so you do not repeat it."  
"Believe me sir, I am well aware of learning from the past."

The next day Lily rose early, it was indeed hard for her to sleep. She read through Dumbledore's notes and made a few of her own. Harry woke up around 7. Lily dressed her son in a black button up dress shirt and black pants. She wore long black robes. She met Sirius and Lupin just outside Hogwarts at 8:30.

"You ready." Sirius asked.

"No, but what choice do I have." Lily took a deep breath, she didn't want to cry, she had cried enough the past few days to last her a life time.

"It'll be okay Lily." Remus tried to reassure her.

"Not it won't." She said tears filling her eyes. "It will never be okay ever again Remus."

The cemetery was filled with friends and family, Lily's sister even made an appearance, although she didn't bring her lump of a husband and son. "I very sorry Lily." Petunia said hugging her sister tightly.

"Thank you Tunney."

"You need anything just call okay."

"Sure." Lily agreed although she knew she never would.

The day was bright and sunny, it didn't at all fit the occasion, which in a way made Lily feel even worse. Lily stood with Harry at the front of the crowd as professor Dumbledore said a few words about James.

_**James Adeus Potter was indeed a great man. A wonderful father, and caring husband.**_

_**He was brave and strong, and you could not ask for a more loyal friend. **_

Dumbledore paused for a moment as if gathering his thoughts. _**He died**_

_**Protecting his family and the wizarding world from one of the darkest**_

_**Wizards of our time. He left this world too soon but **_

_**His memory will live on forever in our hearts and minds.**_

Tears were now streaming down Lily's face, she could no longer control her emotions. Her husband was gone, and he was never coming back. Suddenly Lily's legs became weak. Martha grabbed her daughter just in time. Sirius took Harry and he and Martha escorted her away from the crowd of people.

"Lily, are you okay." Sirius asked setting her down on a stone bench nearby.

"I-I don't think so." She said barely able to keep herself upright.

"I'll take her to St. Mungos." Sirius offered handing Harry to Martha. At this point Harry started to cry "Mummy!"

"It's okay Harry. Sirius is going to take Mummy to the doctor."

"Mummy!" He cried again.

Sirius apperated to St. Mongo's with Lilly at this point she had passed out and he was carrying

her in his arms. He demanded she been see immediately. "Sorry sir, but fainting is not a top priority. As you can see we have a huge line of people in front of her." Sirius turned to see a man whose hands had 

been turned into cat's paws (he suspected poorly made polyjuice). A woman covered in boils and a child who seemed to have a duck growing out of his head.

"Look!" He growled. This is Lilly Potter; she fainted at her husband funeral. She needs to see someone now".

The Receptionists eyes widened. "Lily Potter, as in the mother of the-boy-who-lived."

"Yes. But what-

"This way, bring her in here." He followed the receptionist down a corridor into a large, bright room, and laid her on the bed. Instantly she had 3 healers trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

An hour later a lone man in long black robes, slick black hair, and dark eyes, stood in front of James' casket.

"Obviously we were never on the best of terms Potter. We have a ruff past, to put it lightly, but I never wished this on you. I tried to save you as well as Lily, and your son. He looks very much like you by the way; let's hope he didn't inherit your arrogance." Severus paused for a moment and then continued. "I just wanted you to know that I will look after your wife for you, and your son. I will not let any harm come to her-them. Rest in peace-James."

"I think she's coming around." A familiar voice said. Lily slowly opened her eyes to see Sirius, Lupin, and her mother standing around her.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked looking at her mother.

"You fainted dear."

"I did?" The last thing she remembered was listening to Dumbledore speech about James.

"Its okay sweetheart, it has been very difficult for you, everyone understands."

"I-I didn't get to say good bye." She looked as if she was going to cry again.

"We can go back another day, when you are feeling better."

"I'm okay. Aren't I?" She asked not truly knowing why she had fainted, although she figured it was emotional stress.

"We don't know, the healer said it was something she could only tell family." Lupin explained.

"Mum, did they tell you." Martha nodded and there was a tiny smile on her face. "What-what's wrong with me."

"Could you all excuse up please." Martha said looking over Sirius and Remus.

"Sure." Lupin said and he and Sirius left.

"Lily dear can you put up one of those silencing charms."

"Sure." Lilly grabbed her wand from the side table and waived it.

"Now will you please tell me what's wrong with me?"  
Martha took her daughters hand and looked into her eyes. "Lily, your pregnant." Lily's eyes widened. "I am."

She nodded "a week, with twins."

"Twins!" Lily shot up in her bed.

"Oh Lily dear be careful."

"How could I-I mean I guess I could-what horrible timing."

"Its okay sweetie we'll get through this."

As horrible as her life had been the last few days something good had made its way through the dark. Something wonderful. "Mum, this isn't a bad thing. I'll have two more little reminders of James."

"Yes, but being a widow with one baby is going to be hard enough." She said sadly, not seeing the same joy in the situation as her daughter.

"Come on mum, you're the one who said you always wanted 20 grand kids."

"I know I did but-

"Look on the bright side, when they get a little older the three of them can get together a beat some manners in to Dudley." Lily laughed. Martha smiled.

"That's not very nice dear."

"Come on I saw you smile."

"Okay, maybe it was a little funny."

"So where is Tunney?"

"She, well-

"Didn't want to come to the freak hospital."

"Something like that."

"It's okay." Lily had not had a good relationship with her sister since she was 11, she didn't know why she would start one now.

"So are you going to tell them?" Her mother asked sitting down at the end of the bed.

"Eventually, but not yet. I think I need some time to adjust first."

An hour later Lily was back in her room at Hogwarts, which was filled with flowers and cards. She sat down on the sofa and put Harry on the floor. She took one of the cards that was placed next to a vase of carnations and read it. "_I am truly sorry for you loss, if you require anything, please send me an owl at the Ministry.-Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic." _She then handed the card to Harry who immediately stuck it in his mouth. She laughed. Just then there was a knock at her portrait door.

"Who is it?" she asked the knight on the painting.

"It is Professor Snape." The knight answered drawing his sword down to the ground using it to lean on.

"Please, let him in." The portrait swung open and there stood her childhood friend. "What can I do for your Severus?"

"I took the liberty of creating a sleeping potion and a calming potion." He said handing her a blue and a green bottle. "Being talented at potions yourself I am sure you are knowledgeable of the correct dosage."

Lily nodded. "I appreciate it. I'm probably going to need it. Do you want to come in for a minute?"

"Of course." Severus entered her front room and closed the door behind him. He then sat down on her sofa, she sat next to him.

"Are you feeling better?" He inquired.

"Considering, yes." Lily said gathering her long red hair into her right hand and placing it over her left shoulder.

_I always loved it when she did that. _"I-ah, we were all quite concerned when we saw Sirius and your mother carry you off like that."

"I'm sure you-all, were."

"I brought you something else as well." He said reaching to his robe pocket. "As a welcome to the school present." He then handed her a new quill and stand with her initials, LSP etched in gold onto base of the stand.

"Severus this is beautiful, thank you." She smiled up at him, the widest she had smiled since losing James, except when she found out about the twins that was.

"You are welcome. Well I should probably let you get some rest." He said standing from the sofa.

"Severus."

"Yes."

"Thank you, for everything." Severus nodded and left. Once outside the portrait he gave a surprising grin stretching from ear to ear. _That went very well._

The next day was Sunday. She created some lesson plans off of what Dumbledore had given her. She also showed Harry around the school. He loved the Quidditch field, as she knew he would. From the time he was just days old James would talk to Harry for hours about the sport, how it was played, the teams there were, and of course about his ability of the Gryffindor team. Harry was able to watch some of the students practice the game and asked his mum to go get his broom so he could play.

"Not now Harry." Lily said. Those are big kids, you could get hurt". Harry pouted for a minute but then happily went back to watching them fly around."You know I used to watch your daddy play." She told Harry. "He was very good, a seeker. He was looking forward to teaching you one day." Tears began to fill Lily's eyes at the idea of Harry and her twins never knowing their Daddy.

"Enjoying the scenery." A sweet older feminine voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, hello Minerva." She said quickly wiping back the tears.

"Hello dear, how are you fairing."

"Okay." She said taking in a deep breath. "It really is a beautiful day. I was just telling Harry how I used to watch James out here."

"I remember. You would bring your books as if to study, but rarely looked at them". Lily smiled and then gave a small laugh through her nose.

"It's so funny; he was such a prat when I first met him."

"Most men are dear." Again Lily laughed.

"He was always messing up his hair like it made him more attractive or something. What a git." She laughed at the memory. "I don't know when I fell in love with him, but it was defiantly before I admitted it to him."

"That's usually how it works."

"Oh God Mirniva, I miss him so much." Again tears filled her eyes, but she did not allow them to drop to her cheek.

Mirniva sat down next to her in the grass. "I know dear. I remember when I lost my Archie. It takes a long time to heal. But you do have Harry, and he looks just like his dad."

"He does. Mirniva, can you keep a secret."

"Of course dear."

"I found out, when I went to St. Mungo's, that I-I'm pregnant." Mirniva gasped covering her mouth with her hands.

"With twins." Lily added. A wide grin filling her face.

"Oh dear, that's wonderful!" She said hugging her friend.

"I just wish James was here. He always wanted a big family in that he was an only child."

"He is here dear, maybe not in the flesh, but he is here. The ones that love us, never really leave us. " The two women hugged.

It was only noon and since it was such a beautiful day Lily decided she wanted to go to hogsmead, which meant she had to find Severus. She left Harry with Minerva and made her way down to the dungeons. He wasn't in his quarters, so she tried is office and sure enough he was grading papers.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She asked.

"No, no, not at all. He said rising from his desk. What can I do for you?" _She actually came to see me._

"I was hoping to take a trip to hogsmead this afternoon, but if you're busy-

"No, not at all. " He said accidently knocking over a bottle of ink onto papers he was grading, but ignored it completely.

"Great, so how about we meet at my room at say 1, that will give us both a chance to eat."

"That sounds acceptable." _Actually that sounds perfect._

After a having lunch Lily dressed Harry in a short outfit and she put on a T-shirt and Jeans, she felt like wearing muggle clothes. She normally did in that at home before she starting going to Hogwarts and during the holiday's that was all she could wear. Plus James used to always tell her she looked sexy in muggle clothes, so the only time she ever wore robes was to work. Severus arrived on time, as Lily knew he would. He of course had not changed but she did 

noticed he had combed his hair. Lily let Harry walk on his own, so it took a while for them to get to Hogsmade a walk that normally took only 15 minuet's turned into 30.

"You remember coming here as a kid?" Lily asked him, Harry's hand wrapped in hers.

"I do." Severus said looking down the street full of shops. He rarely came to town anymore, only when he needed ingredients for his potions, everything else he ordered.

"Remember our third year, we spent all our money at honeydukes and then ate it all the same day. We both ended up being sick." She said with a laugh. Severus gave a small smile._ He smiled again, how wonderful._

"I beg to differ. You got sick. I was the one rushing you to the hospital wing."

"Yes, yes you did." She said looking up at her old friend, and for the first time in years she looked directly into his eyes, and he into hers, and then they both quickly looked away.

"Mummy, boom." Harry said pointing into a store that sold brooms and accessories. Lily picked up her son so he could get a better look.

Harry pointed to a shinny mahogany red broom in the stores front window. "Yes Harry, that's a racing broom."

"I want one, pees."

"No Harry, when you're bigger, okay." Harry looked disappointed only for a second until he saw a miniature boom, smaller even then his, flying in small circles.

"Mommy, pees." He begged again, this time she gave in.

"Oh, okay." She went into the store and bought the miniature model. It was just a toy that flew with a simple spell but it made Harry happy.

"Do you think he will be on the Quidditch team like his father?" Severus asked as they exited the store. Lily gave him an odd look, not exactly sure why he would ask that. She knew what he thought of James.

"I don't know, maybe, or maybe he'll be into potions like his mother."

"I believe the latter would be the better rout."

"I'm sure you would."Lily smiled.

"Are you prepared to begin class tomorrow?" He asked her.

"I am. I still haven't looked at my classroom or my office, maybe I should do that."

"Yes, you probably should."

As Lily shopped, Sirius and Lupin were having a discussion over drinks at the Hogs Head.

"Sirius he's been dead 4 days are you crazy." Lupin whispered. As a seedy looking individual wearing a trench cloak passed by.

"I don't plan on asking her today. But she's going to have three baby's to look after, she can't do that alone."

"I still don't think you should have broken through that silencing charm, that was none of our business."

"I promised James that if anything would happen to him I would do this."

"But you don't love her, and you know she doesn't love you."

"No, but we have been friends forever, and you know I can make her happy and provide for her."

"She's going to say no." He said then taking a drink of Firewhiskey.

"Maybe, but I have to try, for James."

"If you say so?"

"Besides, it's not that simple". Sirius looked into his empty bottle and then at his friend. "I made a wizard oath."

Remus shook his head in disbelief. "So now she doesn't even get a say. She'll have to marry you. Unless she doesn't care about you losing your magic that is". He said finishing off his Firewhiskey.

Lily and Severus decided to have and early dinner in town and got back to the castle around five.

"Thank you for being my escort." She said as they reached her room.

"Any time at all Mrs. Potter."

"Severus you can call me Lily."

"If you're sure you are comfortable with that."

"We were best friends for years, I think I can handle you calling me by my first name."

"Okay then. Good evening Lily."

"Good evening Sev." Severus headed back to his room


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately do not own the rights to Harry Potter, if I did I would be writing this on a beach in Hawaii.**

**ALSO: Thank you for those of you who reviewed. Every time I get a review I post another Chapter.**

Chapter 3

The First Day

Lily forwent eating breakfast in the great hall but instead had food brought to her room for Harry and herself. At 8 Sirius picked up Harry and promised to have him back by the time her last class ended at 4. Lily was packing up her things to head to class when the Portrait informed her that professor Snape was at her door.

"Let him in please."

"Good morning Sev."

Severus smiled. "Good morning professor."

"That's going to take some getting used to, that's for sure." She said placing papers into a briefcase that had been given to her by Minerva.

"I didn't see you at breakfast and I just wanted to make sure you were-well."

"I'm fine."

Professor Dumbledore asked me to request that you do make it for dinner, so he can properly introduce you to the students and remaining staff."

"Oh, of course."

"May I walk you to you class." He offered.

"Absolutely, professor. You lead the way." Severus led the way to her class which was on the second floor. He showed her to her office which was to the left of the main classroom.

"Thank you Severus."

"You are welcome. I am taking lunch at noon; perhaps I will see you there".

"Perhaps." Severus left Lily to prepare for her first class that started in 5 minutes. She took out a picture of her, James and Harry and placed it on her desk, along with the quill and quill stand Severus gave her. She added a couple of books to the shelves and placed her lesson plans neatly on her desk. She had a stack of papers Dumbledore had graded and needed to be passed back. She read threw a few of them, and noticed that Dumbledore missed a few things, but of course she would never tell him that. Soon the children began to trickle in. They were 3rd years, Huffelpuff's and Ravenclaw's. Lily took a deep breath and headed out to her classroom. She pulled herself up tall and walked up to the front of the classroom, 

instantly the children were silent, she had their full attention, which she found extremely odd. Since when do 13 years old respect a new teacher this quickly?

"Hello everyone. My name is Professor Potter and I will be your instructor for the rest of the year. I have some papers that Professor Dumbledore graded and asked me to pass back. I would like to go over a few details with you on the papers before we move on, however first I think roll call would be a good place to start." Lily took a piece of parchment from her stack and began to go down the roll. Please just raise your hand when I call your name. Ryan Abbott." A young brown haired boy wearing Huffelpuff robes raised his hand. "Okay, how about Mi Chang." A black haired Ravenclaw raised her hand. "Jasper Douglas." She continued to go down the list until she reached the final name George Zabini, a Ravenclaw, which roomer had his parents were very displeased over, he had been the first Zambini in over 100 years not to have been in Slytherin. Apparently his great, great, great Uncle Miller Zambani had been placed in Gryffindor, he was disowned by his family shortly after, they however did not think Ravenclaw was worth dissociating themselves from him completely.

"Now as for your papers on muggle transportation. I think- yes." Lily was interrupted as a young brunette, Huffelpuff girl's hand went up in the air.

"Um, well we were kind of wondering if it was true that your son really killed you-know-who." Now Lily understood what the class was so well behaved, they wanted information.

"I'll tell you what, I will tell you what I know, if you can all agree that after that there will be no more questions concerning the subject." They all nodded in agreement. Lilly walked down the rows as she told the story. "When the killing curse hit my son, it did not kill him but in fact bounced off of him and hit you-know-who instead. I do not know exactly how or why it happened or even if it truly killed you-know-who." She simply explained, leaving much of the information out.

"Is it true that your son has a horrible scar because of it?" A Ravenclaw boy asked.

Lily laughed. "He has a scar but it is small, on his forehead and in the shape of a lightning bolt."

"But it is true that you husband was killed by him, right." A tall boy in the back of the classroom asked.

"Yes, he did, trying to protect Harry and I. He gave us the time we needed to escape." For almost a minuet the room was completely quiet. "Now, shall we get back to muggle transportation? On quite a few of your papers you put down hand gliding as a means of air transportation and in a way that is correct, but it is mostly used for entertainment. Before we go any further is there anyone here is muggle born or has a muggle parent?" One hand went up in the back.

"You must be Eric Get."

"Yes mamm." The short redheaded Huffelpuff boy answered. "Yes your paper was perfect so I thought so. So which is it muggle born or one muggle parent."

"Well my parents were magical but they died when I was 3 and my grandmother raised me, she's a muggle.

"Ah, okay. Well I'm sure you will do well in this class, and if anyone else has questions it looks like Eric is your go to guy." The class snickered. "Sorry to put you on the spot there Eric." Eric turned red but answered that it was okay. "Now moving on……. Lily continued with her lesson without knowing there was a man in black robes standing outside her classroom intently listening.

After her 3rd years she had a group of 5th years whom also asked her about Harry, and to which she have the same answers. Then it was time for lunch. She did decide to have lunch in the Great hall, and she did sit next to Severus. "So, how was your first classes?" He asked then taking a bite of his cucumber sandwich.

"They went well." She replied scarfing down a bite of a bacon cheese burger.

"I heard you embarrassed some poor 3rd year about being raised by a muggle."

"I did not embarrass him, and how did you find out about that."

"I have my ways. Besides I think its good you let them know who is in charge, otherwise the insolent pubescents will walk all over you."

Lily paused for a second, deciding on whether or not she should say what she was thinking. She decided she should. "Not all of us look forward to being called a Slytherin favoring, tyrant."

"Well, the tyrant part perhaps yes, but the Slytherin favoring, never." He said taking another bite.

"Sure Sev, whatever you say."

_She called me Sev again, I love it when she calls me that. Okay this is the perfect time, ask her. _"Um, Lily." He said then clearing his throat.

"Yes." She said taking a final bite and finishing off her burger.

"This Saturday I have tickets to a play, The Wizard Untamed, a gift from one of my students parent's who are hoping it will stop me for giving their son a T, it will not of course. Anyway you wouldn't want to accompany me, would you."

"Sev, you're not asking me on a date, are you?" She asked looking almost disgusted by the thought.

_Oh God, the thought of her dating me looks like it is making her sick. _"No, no, of course not. It would be strictly platonic, I assure you. You did say you wanted to rekindle our friendship, correct."

"True, but unfortunately I have plans with Sirius."

"Oh, Black." Severus' heart broke in half when he heard that name. A name he hated only 2nd to James. "This was approved by Dumbledore?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" She asked with a tone of complete resentment as if she would need his permission to have a day out, and then she remembered she did.

"Oh, no, but he's a member of the order, so I'm sure it will be okay. Plus we'll be going into a muggle area so there's little chance of death eaters around there."

"Oh, where is he taking you?" Severus asked. His tone was polite, but under the table his left hand was clenched tight, so tight his knuckles began to turn white.

"He's taking Harry and I to a movie."

"A what?"

"Movie. I've told you about them before, remember like a play but on the big screen."

"Oh, right like your Television."

"Right."

"Ah, well maybe another time then."

"Sure." Lily took another burger from the platter and began to bite in."

"You certainly seem to have an appetite today."

"Oh well I skipped breakfast." Severus knew that wasn't true. He had seen the empty plates in her room earlier that morning but he decided it best not to mention it.

The rest of the day and throughout the week the classes went well, although she still wished she was teaching something a little more challenging. Saturday came, and as planned she and Harry met up with Sirius. He first took them to a park near the theater so Harry could play; he treated them to lunch and then a movie. It was a children's movie, but Lily didn't mind. She had been in hiding for months, and going to a movie was like holiday to her.

"Before you head back, do you want to come by my house for a cup of tea?"

"Sounds good." The apparated to his house, and before tea was even served Harry had fallen asleep. Lily took a sip of her tea and let out a deep breath. "I can't tell you how nice it is to get out and about again."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Sirius paused for a minute tracing his finger around the edge of his cup as he thought. "Lily" He said looking up at her, "I have to be honest with you, I brought you back here because I need to talk to you about something, well a couple things."

"Is something wrong?"

"Lily, I know about the babies." Lily just stared at him for a minute trying to figure out how he knew, and then it came to her.

"You lifted my silencing charm." She quickly came to conclusion looking very disgusted that he would do such a thing.

"I know it was wro,ng."

"Sirius, that was private."

"I know, but, well I promised James that if anything ever happened to him that I would, well, take care of you, and Harry."

"And you are but Sirius, I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet, it's still really early, and with everything that has happened I-

"Only Lupin and I know."

"That's it, you swear." She asked not truly believing him. She had known Sirius for a long time, and she knew that a little dent apperared in the middle of his forehead when he lies. She looked up, and there it was.

"Yes, well that and Dumbledore."

"You told him." She raised her voice but then quickly lowering it not wanting to wake Harry.

"We thought he should know, since you're staying at the castle.'

"Well, you might as well have, I told Minerva."

"Oh really." He asked looking quite offended. "May I ask why you told a professor before one of your closest friends?"

"It's a girl thing Sirius, you wouldn't understand."

"I bet I would." He answered honestly. Lilly shrugged.

"It's getting late, we should probably get back". Lily said

"There's one more thing I need to tell you."

"Okay."

"We think we know who told Voldamort of your location". Lily's eyes widened, her hands started shaking. She put the tea cup down on the table afraid she would drop it otherwise.

"Who?"

"Wormtail."

"Peter?" Sirius nodded. "Peter!" She could hardly believe her ears. But of course, he was the secret keeper; he was the only one who could have."

"Does the Ministry have him?"

"No, they are still looking."

"How could he do this to us, he was our friend." Her voice got soft and quiet. Tears began to fill her eyes. "That's why he disappeared, all this time I was worried for him."

"It's okay Lily, we'll find him." He said putting a gentle hand on top of hers.

Suddenly lily's tears faded and a fuming expression filled her face, a look Sirius had never seen Lily give before. "I hope so, because if they don't I will, and I'll kill him!"

Sirius nodded with her in an agreement. "And I will help." She looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you Sirius.'

"James deserves to be avenged."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_I have received 3 more reviews so I will be adding another chapter._

_Chistytrekkie: I'm glad you like it. I have actually already finished the story, and I post a chapter every time I get a review._

_Fedzgurl: Sorry, Grammar and spelling have never been my forte, I will try and triple check before posting._

_Cyiusblack: here is your update_

Chapter 4

The Next Move

Weeks went by and then months. It was towards the end of January and Peter Pettigrew still had not been located. In that Peter was an anamagious everyone figured he had transformed into the rat he truly was and was hiding in some hole somewhere, but in that form he would be next then impossible to locate. Lily and Harry had spent the Christmas holidays with her mother, Sirius, and Lupin. Petunia refused to come by but sent a gift of sweets to Lily and Harry. By this time it was starting to become apparent that Lily was pregnant, so she did end up having to make the announcement. She quickly noticed that once she did, Severus, who really seemed to be there for her the last few months suddenly became very distant. Sirius however had been more of a comfort then ever and had spent a large amount of time with her and Harry, which also seemed to aggravate Severus already cranky mood.

One Saturday in mid February Lily decided to confront Severus about his attitude. Harry was spending the day with him grandmother, who also unfortunately was watching Dudley as well. Severus was not in his room, instead she found him in his office grading papers.

"Is that all you do?" She joked. He however did not find it funny.

"Is there something I can do for you Mrs. Potter?" He asked in such a cold, distant tone it sent chills down Lily's spine.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. You can explain to me what you have been behaving like such a git lately."

"I assure you I have been my normal self." He said looking back down at his pile of papers.

Lily walked up to his desk; she put her hand gently on top of his. "Please Severus; tell me what is going on with you."

Severus melted at her touch. Her soft skin resting on him was almost too much to take in.Severus looked up into her beautiful green eyes. _I can't tell her. I can't, she'll just laugh. "_There is nothing wrong with me." He lied still looking into her eyes.

"That's not true Sev, and you know it" she said removing her hand from his. "Ever since I told you I was pregnant you have been so distant."

"You think so, do you?" He said finally looking away from her beautiful mezmorizing green eyes.

"I know so." Severus remained silent. "Please Severus tell me why this is upsetting you."

_You might as well just tell her, she's smart, she'll figure it out eventually anyway._ Severus took a deep breath and rose from his chair. He did not continue to look at Lily but walked over to the window and stared outside at the Womping Willow. "Mrs. Potter."

"Come on Sev, we talked about this, call me Lily."

"As you wish, Lily." His voice softened. "I-I care for you Lily, I have cared for you since I was 9 years old."

"I care for you to Severus." There was a quiet pause for almost a minuet.

"Lily, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." She said walking over to him at the window.

"If I-had not called you that word, do you believe you would have stayed my friend."

Lily sighed. Looked out at the window at the tree. "I don't know Sev. You were my friend, but the people you hung around with, they scared me."

"Humm."

"Not that the Marauders were any better to you." She said looking back at him.

"They were horrible to me Lily." He looked back at her as well.

"I know."

"And then-then you go and marry one of them." He continued to talk in a soft, calming, but also a hurt voice.

"He changed Sev, he felt bad about the way he treated you, at least when he was older."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"It's true. From time to time he would mention how he felt bad that he was so mean to the best friend of the woman he loved."

"You did love James, didn't you?" He frowned. Deep down Severus had always hoped that Lily never really loved him and just married James to spite him.

"I did, I still do."

"Have you ever loved anyone else?" Lily was surprised that he would ask such a personal question, but then she thought she knew why.

"I think I was falling in love with another man at one point, but-

"Then I called you a mudblood."

Lily nodded.

Severus took a long deep breath. "Do you remember the kiss our 4th year."

Lily smiled. "I do."

"We were in Hogsmead; we decided to go for a walk." He reminisced now looking her into the eyes. "We went to a secluded area towards the shrieking shack".

"You said you had a surprise for me." She smiled at the memory.

"Yes." Severus smiled, "And then I kissed you."

"You did, and I liked it." Severus' eyes widened.

"You did?"

"I did. In fact I wondered why you didn't kiss me again after that."

Severus gave a small smile and looked back out the window. "The next day I saw you hug Potter. I-well I thought you wanted him.

"Sev." She said taking his hand. He looked back at her. "His father had just died." Severus was surprised, he had no idea that's was when his father had passed. "He just needed someone to comfort him, that's all."

"I-I didn't know."

"You could have asked."

"I suppose I should have."

"Sev, are you avoiding me because I am having James' babies?" She asked bluntly.

He nodded. "One I could deal with, but 3 future James Potters, I would rather not."

"Sev, he was not your enemy, and neither will my children be. Harry actually really likes you."

"Please Lily, no children like me. Just ask any of my students."

"Maybe not the teenagers you torture in class every day, but he does. The other day he said he missed you."

"No he didn't."

"He did. He doesn't have a father to look up to anymore; maybe he sees that in you."

"He has Sirius; he is his godfather after all."

"Sirius is a big kid Sev, he's a good guy, but I think Harry looks up to him as more of a big brother."

Smiled gave an inward smile at the possibility. Could he be a father-type to Harry Potter, James' little clone. "You really believe that?"

"I do."

"So what are we saying here then?" He asked, praying she was going to say what he had waited 17 years for her to.

"I think we are saying that as long as you don't mind being a father figure to 3 potters I would still very much like to be your friend."

_Friend is not exactly what I had in mind._ "Okay Lily, friends."

"Good." Lily then gave Severus a hug which he returned and then after a very wonderful minuet, reluctantly released.

Over the next month Severus did start spending more time with Lily and Harry again, he even bought Harry a magical potions book for kids. It was kind of like a pop-up book only the pictures moved on their own. Severus was not the only one spending time with Lily and Harry, Sirius had been as well. It had been almost 5 months since his best friend had passed away and he thought that it was time to make his intentions towards Lily clear. She had come over for Sunday dinner.

"I thought Remus was coming." She asked as she put her coat on the coat rack near the front door.

"He was, but he said something came up. Where's Harry?"

"He wasn't feeling too well so my mum is watching him."

"Oh." When Sirius turned a look of relief crossed his face. Now he wouldn't have to worry about being interrupted, he was already nervous enough. "Dinner is ready, shall we go eat."

"Absolutely, I'm starving."

Sirius smiled and led her into the dining room. He had the lights dimmed and candles lit which were floating in the air, even soft music played in the back ground. Lily was so taken back by the large array of food on the table she didn't even notice the romantic setting. She instantly sat down and began piling her plate with food.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked taking a piece of chicken breast and placing it on his plate.

"Not bad. Tomorrow I have an appointment; I get to find out what I'm having."

"That's wonderful. Would you like me to go with you?"

"Actually I was hoping you would watch Harry. I can't take him with me." She said putting a spoonful of mashes in her mouth.

"Oh, sure, no problem."

"This is good Sirius." She said a mouth full of chicken. "Did you make it?"

"I wish I could take the credit for it, but Kreacher did it."

"I'm surprised he did, I thought he hated you."

"He does, but I told him if he didn't do a good job then I would give him a new shirt." The both laughed.

"I don't understand house elf's, they enjoy being in servitude, what kind of existence is that?" Lily shook her head.

"I guess it's been bread into them."

"Maybe." Lily shrugged.

"Lily, I need to talk to you about something." He said placing his fork on his plate and folding his hands, placing them quietly in his lap.

"Shoot." She said taking another bite of mashes.

"I'm going to need your full attention for this."

"Okay." Lily looked up from her plate and toward Sirius. She could tell he was really contemplating hard on how he was going to say, whatever it was he was going to say.

Sirius cleared his throat and then took a deep breath. "Lilly, last year, as you, James and Harry went into hiding, James made me promise him something, it was a Wizards Oath."

"What did he make you promise?" She asked looking very apprehensive at the possibilities.

"He told me that if anything should ever happen to him that I should-um, that I should-

"That you should what?"

"That I should court you and-and marry you."

Lily spoon dropped out her hand and hit her plate with a loud 'clank' "Wh-what." She asked thinking she couldn't have possibly heard him correctly.

"He didn't want you to be alone or have to care for Harry by yourself, and now with the twins on the way-

"Sirius, I couldn't-he only died- I don't think-

"I know it sounds crazy, but I promised him Lily, I made an oath."

Lily took a deep breath. "Sirius, it a lovely offer, but I don't feel about you that way."

"Oh I understand that, I didn't think you would, but I thought maybe if we spent some private time together we could grow to love each other."

Lily didn't know what to think. She had never seen Sirius as anyone she could be romantically involved with. He is handsome, but he's immature and a major flirt. "James really wanted this?"

Sirius nodded. "I know this is a bit shocking, but I-I just want to do the right thing."

"I really need to think about this, okay."

"Sure, just let me know when you're ready."

Lily was in complete astonishment, she had no idea her husband had made Sirius do such a thing. She could see why he would, in a way, but without consulting her, why would he do that? The next day at dinner Severus noticed Lily seemed distracted. Harry was throwing food, and she didn't even seem to notice. The students however found it quite amusing. One of boys from the Huffelpuff table shouted out. "Hey Harry, can you throw me a corn muffin, were all out here." To which of course everyone started laughing.

"Harry don't." Severus told him. "That goes in your mouth, not the floor."

Harry pouted but then said "okay Seveus." He had gotten his name down almost perfectly at this point, except for the "R" that is.

"Lily."

"Huh."

"Are you okay, you seem a bit distracted." Severus asked her as he wiped Harry's face clean with a napkin.

"Oh I'm fine."

"How did your doctor's appointment go?"

"Oh, great, I'm having boy's, identical." She said with little enthusiasm.

"I would think with that news you would sound a bit happier."

"I'm happy. I just sort of hoped at least one was a girl, but it's okay."

Severus couldn't help but think _marry me I will give you a daughter and every other wish your heart desires._

"Sev." She said looking up from her plate to him.

"Yes." He said taking a bite of turkey.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Severus almost choked on his food at the request. Which some the students at the Gryffindor table found absolutely hilarious. One of them even shouted out 'chew before you swallow professor'. Normally he would have given the braggart a week's detention for the remark, but he was much more interested in the question at hand.

"Pardon me?" he asked clearing his throat.

"A date, you know it usually involves dinner, and activity and a kiss good night."

Severus was speechless, but he did manage to squeak out "Kiss good night?"

"Maybe." She smiled taking a bit of corn.

"Um, okay." He agreed.

"Good. You can come by my room at 6 tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Unless you'd rather not."

"No, I would rather, but what about Harry." He said looking at the boy whose face was now covered in ketchup despite that he had just cleaned him not a minute before.

"I'll get someone to watch him." The next day, after her classes she knocked on Minerva's door.

"Hello dear what a pleasant surprise."

"Thank you. I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure dear, what?"

"Can you watch Harry for me tonight? I have some things I need to get and I really don't want him out that late."

"Sure dear, I'd love to."

"Great can I bring him by around just before 6?"

"That'll be just fine."

A few hours later she was all ready for her date. She had decided to wear muggle clothes, jeans and a light blue sweater. She put Harry in his pajamas and packed him a little bag including a change of clothes, diapers, and some of his favorite toys including the miniature flying toy broom that she had bought him in Hogsmeade back in November; it was rapidly becoming his favorite toy.

"Okay Harry." Lily told her son as she walked him over to Minerva's room. "Mommy has to go out so you're going to stay with Minerva for a little while."

"I want to go." He wined.

"No honey, just for grown up's this time." She walked Harry to Minerva's room and gave her instructions. "He already had dinner, but I put some snacks in their just in case he gets hungry. I brought his favorite toys and there are extra clothes and diapers."

"No worry's dear, it's been a while since my daughter was this age, but I think I can handle it."

"I didn't know you had a daughter."

"No?" Lilly shook her head. "Her name is Ester, she lives in America with her husband. I should tell you about her some time."

"I would love to hear about your family".

"Do you want to come in for a cup of tea before you go?"

"No thank you I better not keep Severus waiting."

"Severus?"

"He has to accompany me."

"Oh, right, well have a good time."

"Thank you."

She arrive back at her room the moment Severus walked up. He was wearing new robes, which were a navy blue instead of his typical black ones and he smelled like Strawberries. Lily had never seen him look so relaxed and handsome.

"These are for you." He said handing her a bouquet of lilies.

"Thank you Sev. Let me just put them in some water." Lily summoned a vase and put the flowers in it, she then manually filled the vase with water.

"I don't know if you have a preference, but I was hoping to take you to a restaurant in Diagon Alley. It's a café sort of setting. I've been there once before."

"Sure, sounds good."

_Oh god she looks good! Those jeans make her a- no, no, be a gentleman. _"You look very nice this evening." He told her as they headed out of the castle.

"Thank you, you do too. New robes?" He nodded. _I shouldn't be thinking this but he looks really good. I wonder if he's built. It looks like it, but it's hard to tell under those robes. Oh what I'd give to…..no, no stop Lily you shouldn't be thinking about another man that way, but then again you are on a date. But should I be? _"Is that strawberries I smell." She asked taking in a long breath allowing the lingering berry sent to enter her senses.

"Yes, new shampoo."

"I like it." _Okay lily, you're not helping yourself just stop looking at him so much, and smelling him and…oh who am I kidding I can't._

"Thanks." Severus took a deep breath almost unable to believe he was on a date with the woman he had loved since he was 9 years old. Granted she had a kid and was 5 months pregnant, but he didn't care. He was on his way to finally being with his soul mate.

They arrived at the restaurant _The Magic Dish _just after six, and were seated at a table toward the back of the restaurant. They had ordered their drinks and were now looking at the menus.

"Lily." Severus said putting down his menu.

"Yes." She said still looking at hers.

"Not to look a gift hippogriff in the mouth, but why did you ask me out? I thought you just wanted to be friends". Lily put her menu down, looked up at Severus and smiled.

"Because I care about you. Spending time with you these past few months has made me realize how much." Severus smiled broadly. Truthfully she knew she cared for Severus, but the reason she had decided to ask him out was because of Sirius' proposal. She figured if he knew she was interested in Severus then maybe he wouldn't expect her to be with him. Of course that would be breaking the Wizards Oath he made with James, and she wasn't sure how she was going to get out of that.

"Lily, if it's okay after dinner I would like to take you back to Hogsmead."

"Okay, for what?"

"It's a surprise." He grinned.

"Ohhh, I love surprises."

"So do I." He smiled mysteriously.

Forty-five minutes later they were done with dinner and apparated to Hogsmead as Severus had suggested. They walked and walked until Lily finally asked where they were going.

"We're almost there." A few minutes later the store fronts had ended and trees and brush began, through the trees was the shrieking shack.

"What are we doing here?" She said looking over at the most haunted building in Britian.

"This." Severus pulled Lily to him and kissed her, hard and long, and only released his lips from hers to breath.

Lily just stood there her jaw dropped. Severus thought the worse. "I-I'm sorry Lily I shouldn't have assumed you- But before he could finish apologizing Lily had pressed her lips against his. They stood there, next to the shrieking shack kissing for another half an hour before heading back to the castle, they walked back, holding hands. Severus walked Lily to her room and decided to ask a rather bold question. "Would you mind if came in for a while." She smiled happily at the offer.

"Sorry Sev. I have to go get Harry from Minerva."

"Oh, right."

"I had a great time." She smiled.

"I did too." He took her hands in his, rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand. "I wish I could express how much this night meant to me." He said looking into her bright green eyes.

"I think I have an idea." Severus gave her a quick good night kiss and then whistled happily all the way back to his room. Lily freshened up and then went and got her son.

"How was he?" She asked Minerva.

"An angel as always." She said passing the sleeping boy to his mother.

"Did you have a good time in town?"

"Indeed I did." She smiled, trying hard not to give herself away.

"Humm." Minerva said analyzing the look on Lily's face. Lily could tell she was doing a horrible job at covering up.

"I do believe your blushing dear."

"Am I. It must he the cold air."

"Oh, it must be."

"Well thank you again." Lilly went back to her room and all night she dreamed of kissing Severus. The next morning at breakfast she sat next to Severus as usual, this time she put Harry to her right so he wasn't between them. She then smoothly grabbed Severus' hand under the table, so no one could see. They both quickly smiled at each other and then went back to eating their breakfast. Just as breakfast 

ended Minerva came up behind Lily and whispered something in her ear, something that made her blush.

"What was that about?" Severus asked.

"She said that if I was trying to be sneaky I was doing a poor job of it and that I should ask you for pointers." Severus gave a small laugh.

"She's right. You know us Slytherins, we are always up to no good."

"Okay, well if you're so good at breaking the rules, where do you suggest we meet next without getting caught." She whispered.

"You want our relationship to be a secret?" He asked very disappointed at not being able to tell the world he finally had his Lily.

"For now." She answered simply.

"You don't want Sirius to find out, do you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because he likes you."

"No he doesn't Sev." She said in a very serious tone.

"Okay, stay in denial."

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" Professor Dumbledore said rising from his chair. "I would like to announce that we have a very special guest coming to Hogwarts. Kenton Green, from the Chudely Cannons will be visiting." Almost every student cheered at that announcement, Severus rolled his eyes. "He's going to put on a demonstration this Friday".

"Oh goodie." Severus said sarcastically.

"Sev, come on. You like quidditch."

"I like for my house to win, I do not like the sport itself."

"Now whose in denial."

"kiditch." Harry said clapping and laughing.

"I knew it; he'll play Quidittch, like his father." He said sounding disappointed in it.

"Don't do that please. I know you and James had bad blood but he was still my husband." She almost looked as if she was going to cry.

"I'm sorry Lily. I didn't mean it like that."

"I think you did."

"No, really, it was more of a joke then anything. I did not intend to cause you grief."

"Okay Sev, please just don't do it again."

"I won't." He said squeezing her hand and looking up at her. "I would never do anything to hurt you."

That Friday afternoon classes were canceled so all the students could watch the demonstration, and almost every student, teacher, and some parents made it for the event. Even Sirius and Remus dropped by, to the disappointment of Severus of course. Lily also noticed Moody sitting up in the stands along with two other Aurors and three other members of the order. Lily figured Dumbledore was being precautious because it was such a huge public event.

Severus was not very happy with having to hide his feelings for Lily, but because he promised, he was trying very hard not to give her friend's an inkling of his true intentions for her. He could be professional around the students and other teachers, but when he was alone with her he just wanted to hold her and kiss her, and do much more to her. He doubted however that he would get much alone time with her now that her late husband's best friends were keeping watch over her like a hawk.

The four adults and Harry waited anxiously for the demonstration to begin. They were not sitting in the stands, but standing at the sidelines right next to the keeper posts. Sirius had played Chaser his 5th and 6th year, alongside James, Remus had not played, not that he wasn't able, he just had other liabilities he needed to focus on, and Lily was more of a fan then a player. Of course she only became a fan because James played. Snape on the other hand, well no one really knew what he thought about Quidditch. He would always go to the games when his house played, but everyone assumed that was just because he hated to lose, at anything, and he loved to watch the losers reaction, especially when the losers were Gryffindor.

"I never took you for much of a Quidditch fan Snape." Sirius said, holding Harry in his arms.

"I do not believe you ever took me for much of anything, which is why you have no idea what I am like." Lily couldn't help but give a small laugh. Sirius glared at Severus and Remus looked away.

"Um, Lily, can I have a word alone with you for a moment." Sirius requested.

"Um, sure." Sirius handed Harry to Remus. Lily and Sirius walked to a secluded side of the Quidditch Pitch near the changing rooms. "I was wondering if you have given any thought to my proposal." He asked taking her hands in his.

"Oh, um, well yes, but you have to understand Sirius I'm not really in the state to date right now." She lied. "I would really rather wait until after I have the babies, and have settled in with them."

"Oh, of course. But you are still considering my offer?" Lilly nodded. She had planned on telling him about Severus, but not yet.

When they headed back to the others, Harry was now being held by Severus who was pointing at the wizard in yellow robes who had flown into the air. "He's a Keeper Harry. Severus explained."

"Why did you give Harry to him?" Sirius whispered to Remus.

"Harry asked for him."

"No he didn't."

"Yes, he did Sirius."

"Why would he be that close to Snape, he hardly knows him?" Sirius looked over at his godson who was still in the arms of the man he considered his enemy, even if he was on their side. He also saw the woman he promised his best friend he would marry looking up at Snape and smiling, and he smiled back. _No, no, this can't be right; she would never fall for him, not over me. I'm 1o times better looking, and I have been her best friend since school. No, no she's just being polite, that's all."_

Soon the demonstration was over Harry was ready for a nap. Lily took him back up to the castle; Severus was about to follow but Sirius grabbed his arm.

"I would advise you to let go of me Black." He said glaring harshly his teeth clenched wanting very much to pull his wand out of his robe with his free hand and curse the man for daring to touch him.

"Not until you tell me about you and Lily."

"What about us?"

"Are you seeing her?" Severus would have loved nothing more than to tell Sirius he was dating his best friend's wife. He knew it would put Sirius in a rage and give Severus proper cause to curse him. But he promise Lily he would keep their relationship a secret for now, so that is what he did.

"What would give you a crazy idea like that?"

"I saw the way you looked at her Snape."

"I am simply watching out for Mrs. Potter, under the direction of Dumbledore. If you do not like me spending time around her, I suggest you take it up with him. Now if you will excuse me." He said pulling his arm free for Sirius' grasp. "I have things to do." He then headed up to the castle, and of course to Lily's room.

"I saw Sirius grab your arm." Lily told him. She said quietly closing Harry's bedroom door and heading back into the front room.

"Yes, he did. He said he saw the way I looked at you, wanted to know if I was seeing you."

"And what did you tell him." She asked trying to play calm but Severus could sense the nervousness in her tone.

"That he was crazy." Lily took a deep breath of relief and sat down on the sofa, he sat beside her. "Believe me when I say it will give me great satisfaction to tell him when the time is right."

"I bet it will."She laughed.

Severus gazed into her emerald green eyes as he gently stroked her long red hair. "You have the most beautiful eyes in this world."

"Thank you." They then leaned in and kissed.

"Excuse me mamm." The portrait door interrupted them.

"This had better be important." Severus snapped.

"There is a Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin here to see you."

"Okay, tell them I will be there in one sec." Lily panicked. If Sirius saw Severus in there with her he would know for sure, and that wasn't the way she wanted him to find out.

"As you desire."

"I would apparate but you know that is not plausible at Hogwarts."

"I know, I know." She said franticly looking around for a place to hide him.

"Oh, I know, come with me."

She took his hand and went into her bedroom. "Believe me Lily I would normally jump at the chance but-

"Don't get ahead of yourself there buddy." She said grabbing a cloak from her closet. Put this on."

"Is this James' invisibility cloak?" He asked remembering how James had used it on numerous occasions to play cruel jokes on him.

"Yes, put it on." Severus put on the cloak and stayed in Lily's bedroom, while she answered the door.

"What took so long?" Sirius said bursting into her room followed by Remus.

"I was in the bathroom."

"You always were a horrible liar Lil." Sirius told her.

"I'm not lying, and don't call me Lil, only James called me that."

Sirius didn't answer but began to search her quarters. "What do you think you're doing Sirius?" Lily had her hands on her hips and glared at Sirius

"I know he's in here, the greasy haired git."

"Don't call him that!"

"Defending him again I see." He said as looked behind the sofa.

"Sirius, I think we should leave Lily alone." Remus advised his friend.

Sirius ignored him. "What happened that last time you defended him huh. He called you a mudblood." He reminded her.

"That was a long time ago Sirius." She said quietly.

"It wasn't that long ago he was a death eater though was it. Have you seen his arm Lily, he probably still has the mark."

"Sirius stop this, now!"

"Yes Sirius, you need to stop." Remus advised.

"Oh, go howl at the moon Remus."

"That's it." Lily took out her wand from her pocket, pointed it at Sirius and yelled "stupefy". Sirius flew across the room and hit the wall. "Now get out of my quarters before I do worse." She yelled. Sirius shocked that her friend had actually just stupefied him, got up and left without another word, Remus went with him. When they were gone Lily sat down on the couch in shock of what she had just done. Sirius was one of her best friends, but he shouldn't have said that about Severus, or about Remus. Lily looked up to see Severus looking over her; a blank expression on his face. She stood up. "That's didn't go well." She said. Suddenly a very odd thing happened Severus grew a wide smile on his face.

"What?" She asked, because what had just happen was not remotely funny. Severus didn't answer but pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

"Wh-what was that for."

"I have never been more proud of you in all my life."

"Why?"

"You stupefied him."

"That wasn't funny; I could have really hurt him."

"Are you kidding, It was hilarious. And he deserved it."

"No he didn't."

"Lily you defended my honor and Lupins. You are a true Gryffindor." Lily smiled. "Now, my next question. Would a Gryffindor like to make out with a Slytherin?" Lily smiled and began to kiss her boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I hope you all like this next chapter. It's one of my favorites in the story. Two wonderful things happen!**

**HarrySirius: Thank for your comment. I think you will like how the "oath issue" works out, unfortunately you will have two wait a couple more chapters to find out.**

**The GreyDetective7: The Mommy was a typo, I did intend to put Mummy, thanks for pointing that our. As for her mother being alive. I know, I changed that a bit to fit my story. In the first couple of chapters you see that her mother does not feel the same without her husband and that she doesn't know how much longer she will last without him……that's a hint. He he!! Am trying to get a good editor to help me out. . . ..so bare with me.**

_**Now on with the story**_

Chapter 5

Magical Harry

Sirius was so angry at Lily, and Snape that he had been ignoring Lily completely and had even stopped agreeing to watch Harry. So every morning Lily had to take Harry to her mothers in the morning and then back to Hogwarts at night. It wasn't too much of a hassle, Lily was just annoyed that Sirius was displaying his usually immaturity. She was starting to think that he may never grow up. On a cold Friday the last week of March however, Lily dropped Harry off at his mother's to find Sirius there.

"I thought you weren't talking to me?" She asked him, arms crossed.

"I came to apologize."

"It's about bloody time." She said.

"I shouldn't have accused you of seeing Severus, I know you would never do that."

Lily huffed. "Sirius, you have got to stop holding your guy's past against him."

"I try, but I'm not a forgiving man Lily, you know that."

"No, you're not, which was always one of your downfalls".

"True. Look, why don't we start over, okay, you and Harry join Remus and I for dinner tonight, around 6."

"So Remus is talking to you after what you said to him."

"He knew I didn't mean it."

"Okay, fine dinner, but I'm still not 100 happy with you."

"James was right, you're never satisfied."

"Wha- Before Lilly could finish her retort she head a scream from the kitchen.

"Lilly, come here quick." Her mother called in a panicked voice. Both she and Sirius ran into the kitchen to see Harry standing on top of the kitchen counter a box of cereal in his hand.

"What-mum, why did you put him up there?"

"I didn't."

"What!" Both Sirius and Lily said together.

"He sort of floated up there."

"Floated?"

"He wanted more cereal, I told him when I was done with making morning tea and then next thing I know he's on the counter.

"Oh my God, Lily, Harry did Magic." Sirius exclaimed. "But he's not even two."

Lily went and picked up her son off the counter and put him back in his highchair.

"Lily, I have a feeling your son is going to be a very powerful wizard." Sirius said.

"I'm starting to think that too." Lily said pouring the cereal into a bowel and then giving it to her son.

"Lilly I don't think I should be watching him if he's going to be using magic he can't control." Martha told her daughter.

"Come on mum, you did with me."

"Yes, but you were five when you turned your brussels sprouts into sweets, not 1. Plus I'm not as quick as I used to be."

"I'll start watching him again." Sirius offered.

"Thank you Sirius." Lily sat down at the kitchen table next to her son, wondering how she was going to deal with her son's ability to do uncontrollable magic at the age of one, when her mum just had to add one more thing for her to worry about.

"Lily, do you know what you going to do with the babies when there born." Martha asked.

"No, mum I don't." She answered honestly.

"You might want to start thinking about that because with two infants and a by then two-year-old who can do Magic, you are going to have your hands full."

Lily said nothing but new her mother was right. As excited as she was about the twins she knew this was going to be hard.

At dinner that evening, when Lily told Severus what Harry had done at her mother's that morning, he had wanted to say that it was fantastic simply because that meant he would be 100 smarter than his prat of a father, but of course he didn't. "He's very young to be exhibiting such magic." He stated.

"I know." She said looking disappointingly down at her plate.

"You should be happy Lilly, your son is going to be a great Wizard. He could become as great as Dumbledore, who knows".

Maybe, but the poor boy already has the pressure of being The-Boy-Who-Lived, lets just add magic at age 1 to the table." Lily sighed. "He's going to need to lean to control it, even before he starts school."

"You know I will help him Lily." He said putting a reassuring hand on top of hers.

"I know you will." She smiled. "You really are a great teacher Sev."

"Well, you know Magic isn't the only thing I have exceptional control over." He added hinting at something rather inappropriate causing Lily to blush. _That should get a response on the subject._

"Sev, shush."

"I'm just telling you the truth."

"Well don't tell me in the middle of dinner with tons of staff and students watching." She whispered.

"Okay." He said putting his hand on her knee and rubbing upwards towards he thigh. "how about I show you, tonight, your quarters, after Harry goes to bed." _Please say yes!_

Lily took his hand of her leg and out it back in his own lap. "Sev, quiet, besides you wouldn't want me anyway, I'm a blimp."

_She has got to be kidding. What man in their right mind would not want to spend a night will Lily. _"You're not a blimp; you are pregnant, which makes you all the more beautiful." Lily smiled.

"Thank you, but I don't think I'm ready to go to that level yet." _It's too soon, not that it hasn't crossed my mind, but it's too soon._

"It's quite alright. I can wait." _I waited 17 years, _what's_ a few more months. _They had talked a little about furthering their physical relationship, but Lily seemed reluctant to bring up the subject which is why Severus tried to make a joke of it.

That evening Severus did not accompany Lily to her room, but headed back to his own quarters. Lily was exhausted and he understood why. Working all day, having Harry in the evening and carrying twins, he was surprised she could move at all. Still he had longed to move their relationship to the next stage. They had done little more than kissing and it was starting to frustrate him. He finally had the love of his life but he didn't really have her. Of course although he loved her and he believed she loved him, neither of them confessed those feelings for each other, perhaps she was waiting for that confirmation. Perhaps it was time he uttered those three magical words.

Lily lay in her bed, staring at the dark blue ceiling above her, and although she was extremely tied, she found herself unable to even close her eyes, her mind so full of thoughts, she could barely even focus. At that moment she have given anything for a Pensieve. She knew how she felt about Severus, which made her feel extremely guilty, like she was betraying James. Not only for seeing Severus, but for _not _wanting to see Sirius, like her husband had hoped. And as her mother pointed out she was about to have 2 more little ones, how was she going to handle 3 babies, and work and have a relationship. She couldn't ask Sirius to watch all three of them, especially when she confirms his fears about seeing Severus and not wanting to marry him. Her seemingly endless stream of thoughts however were suddenly interrupted by the portrait notifying her that someone was at her door.

"Is it Severus?" She asked not knowing who else it could be.

"No mamm it is Dumbledore, and he says it is quite urgent." Lily put on her robe and told the portriate to let him in.

"Professor is something wrong."

"I'm afraid so. It is your mother." Lily gasped.

"She's not-please say they didn't get to her."

"No, I am afraid it is her heart. Moody was on duty at her house and he notified me, you sister has also been told."

"Oh my God, I have to get over there right now! Oh, Harry, I can't take him with me."

"Minerva will watch Harry."

"Oh, okay."

"I have also notified Severus."

"Oh, um, thank you." He knows, was the first thought that came to her mind, but then, she was pretty sure most of the staff, although they hadn't said anything, probably knew as well.

"I know that your mother thinks highly of him." He added.

"Of course." Just then Severus showed up at her door.

"Lilly, I just got word." He said taking her hand not thinking about present company. "I will go with you."

"Thank you Severus. Just let me get changed". Severus waited at the door with Dumbledore while Lily got ready.

"So I see you and Mrs. Potter are getting along well." Dumbledore commented.

"Um, yes sir."

"Very well." He added.

Severus smiled. "I should have known you figured it out".

"Oh, it was rather simple."

"Okay, I'm ready." Lily had slipped on a sweater and jeans.

"I will wait here with Harry until Minerva arrives." Dumbledore offered.

"Thank you sir."

"You are welcome, now off you go."

They were at her mother's within 5 minutes. Holding hands as they entered the house. She only released his hand when she was Remus and Moody standing guard in the front room.

"She is in her room, with your sister and Sirius." Remus told them. Both Severus and Lily rushed into her bedroom to see Petunia kneeled down besides her mother's bed holding her hand.

"What's he doing here?" Petunia asked looking at Severus in complete disgust.

"Is that they way you greet all your old friends." Severus sneered.

"I was never your friend. I can't believe you let these people in mum's house. They probably did this to her." She spat complete revulsion filled her skinny pail face.

"Oh Petunia, shut up you stupid twit."

"I beg your pardon."

"You heard me. I am tired of you insulting my friends and my son. From now on either you are civil or I will turn you into the snake you are."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

"Girls, stop." A weak voice came from below them.

"Mum. It's okay, were here." Lily comforted her.

"No more fighting." Martha said looking between her two girls.

"Okay mum, we won't" Lily said. "Isn't that right Tunney."

"That's right mum, no more fighting." She said. Of course neither girl meant it but their mum was dying, what else were they going to say.

"What did the doctor say?" Lily asked Petunia.

"That her heart was week. There's no reason for it, it just is."

"Lilly." Severus called. Lily went over to him, and so did Sirius.

"There is a spell that might help."

"A spell? For a week heart?" Lily had never heard of it.

"Severus, that spell is unstable at best." Sirius said.

"What, you know what he's talking about." Lily asked.

He nodded. "They tried to use it on my mother when she was dying, but it didn't work, in fact it sped up the decay." Sirius admitted.

"What about a potion, Harrista or Musandra." Lily suggested.

"Mussel and blood potions can help, and I would suggest them if we had more time, but I do not believe she has it." Lily looked at Severus, then at Sirius then at her mother.

"I have to ask her first." Both men nodded. Lily went over to her and keeled at her bed side.

"Mum, I have to ask you something". Lily said stroking her hand and looking into her eyes.

"Okay honey."

"There's a way, um Severus thinks he can help your heart heal, a spell."

Instantly Petunia started shaking her head.

"It can save you but it can also possibly make your heart worse."

"No way your freak friends are going to touch my mother." She yelled.

"This is not your decision Petunia it's mum's." Lily growled at her sister.

"Mum is in no position to be making decisions like this."

"Petunia please, this could save her life."

"No, forget it. Since you were 5 I knew you were nothing but a freak and that you would end up no good, and now look at you, your husband is dead and your 'friends' are trying to kill mum."

"Petunia you are completely mental." Lily said rolling her eyes at her sister's outlandish remarks.

"I'm the only one here that's not." She criticized, her hands on her hips. Her lips turned up sneering detestation at her sister. "You are a freak, and that's all you will ever be, you and your stupid son."

"I'm sorry, but I can no longer allow this." Severus pulled out his wand, pointed it at Lily's sister and said _Petrificus Totalus. _She froze instantly and fell to the floor. Sirius laughed and Lily just looked at him as to say thank you for having the nerve. Martha had only the strength to give a small smile, she knew she had deserved it, she had for a long time coming.

"So mum, yes or no, it's up to you."

Martha was silent for almost an entire minuet before she said "I want to see my grandchildren born." Lily smiled. Severus walked over to Martha and pointed his wand at her heart. She shut her eyes tight and gribbed the sheets tightly in her fists, as if bracing herself for an impact. Severus concentrated hard reciting the spell in his head and then "_Atrium Emendum_". A dark purple flash of light hit her square in the chest. Martha lurched in her bed, and then gave a hard gasp for breath. Everyone stared down at Martha waiting for her to open her eyes, seconds passed but finally, slowly Martha opened her green eyes and sat up in her bed. Lily took a long sigh of relief.

"I-I feel fine." She said. Taking in a long deep breath.

Lily looked over at Severus, ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Tears of joy ran down Lily's face.

"I would do anything for you Lily, anything." He whispered into her ear.

Sirius looked at him and rolled his eyes. Martha smiled, knowing that was how it should have been all along.

Remus said that he would stay with her mum until she was fully recovered. He also unfroze Petunia. He offered to erase her memory but Lily said she wanted her to remember every second of it. By the time she got home it was almost morning. She didn't see the point of going back to sleep so she stayed awake grading papers. Lily was exhausted the rest of the day to say the least and almost fell asleep during dinner that evening.

"Are you okay Lily." Severus asked watching her head nod continually.

"Just a little tired." She yawned.

"Maybe you should head to bed." He suggested.

"I would love to but I have Harry and papers to grade."

"The papers can wait, and I'll care for Harry."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, now you head to bed, and I will bring Harry back in a few hours." Exhausted beyond belief Lily took Severus up on his offer.

Severus took Harry to his room and although he did not have any age appropriate materials he did manage to keep him occupied. "Harry." Severus said. Harry looked up from drawing. "Harry, if I told you something would you promise not to tell your mummy." Harry nodded. "I love your mum Harry, I have since I was a child, and I would love nothing more in this world then to marry her. I would be a good father figure to you and your brothers, who I hope look more like your mother, no offence." Harry just smiled up at his friend. "I promise you that I would make your mother happy and keep her and you and your brothers safe. So what say you do I have your permission to ask your mother to marry me?' Harry laughed and then said "otay."

"Thank you Harry." Severus had not planned on asking Lily for her hand in marriage at that moment, he still had to declare his love for her, but it was nice to know Harry wouldn't mind. Even if it was just one years old. He would ask Martha too, when the time was right. Around eight Harry fell asleep on Severus floor, so he picked him up and took him back to his mother's quarters. He didn't want to wake Lily so instead of asking the portrait to contact her he simply said the password. "Cornish Pixies" and the door opened. He silently crept past the front room and took Harry to his room placing him in his crib. He covered him snugly in his blanket and wished him sweet dreams. As he closed his bedroom door behind him he could hear a whimpering noise coming from Lily's room. He opened her door to see Lily tossing and turning in her bed.

"No, please no, James! No!" Lily thrashed in her bed as she called out.

"Lily, Lily, wake up." Severus gently tried to rouse her.

"James, James, don't leave me, please."

"Lily!" He raised his voice, this time waking her. Sweat was running down her face.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked now sitting up in her bed almost hyperventilating.

"Calm down Lily, you're going to make yourself pass out."

"I-I had a nightmare."

"I gathered that."

"Where's Harry?"

"Asleep in his crib. Lily do you want me to get you a dreamless sleep potion?"

"No, I'll be okay."

"You sure."

"Yes, but-will you stay with me."

"You, you want me to stay the night with you." _Please tell me I'm not dreaming._

"I just need you to hold me."

"Oh, of course Lily." Severus laid down next to Lily. She rested her head on his chest. She had on a simple night dress and at the angle she was laying Severus had a fine view of her breasts._ Oh god I want her so bad._ Lily feel asleep on his chest within 5 minutes, Severus fell asleep within 10. When he woke up that morning he was alone in the bed, but he could her Lily and Harry in the front room. Making his way out there he found Lily helping Harry eat toast and Jam.

"Good Morning." She said walking over to him and kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Good Morning." He replied back.

"I was thinking about going to Diagon Alley today."

"Oh, of course, when would you like to go?"

"I was hoping as soon as you were ready."

"Oh, well let me go freshen up and I will be right back." Lily cleaned up Harry as Severus got himself ready. He had dreamed about Lily all night, about telling her he loved her, and about her saying it in return. About kissing her, touching her, and making love to her. The more time he spent with her the more he wanted her. 20 minutes later they were at Diagon Alley. Severus knew she wanted to keep the relationship secret but he didn't. He didn't care if the school knew, the teachers, her friends, even death eaters, who to their knowledge Severus was still siding with them. What would they think if they knew he was dating not only a Muggleborn, but the mother of the child who stopped The Dark Lord. He took her hand, and she didn't release it. She smiled up and him, and he back at her.

"You know, Harry told me something very interesting this morning." Lily said as they walked past Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"What would that be?"

"I believe his exact words were Seveus uvs Mummy." She repeated her sons words in the exact pronunciation.

"Oh, did he?" He said taking a big gulp of air.

"You wouldn't know why he would have said that, Do you." She asked looking up at Severus, anticipation in her eyes, she knew what Harry meant she just wanted to hear Severus say it, because she knew, she felt the same. Lily waited for his answer, trying to ignore Harry pulling her arm wanting to go back to the Quidditch shop.

Severus palms began to sweat; the collar around his neck began to seem very tight. He was put on the spot. He couldn't deny it because it was true, but this was not the place to tell her. He had planned to utter those words in a quiet, romantic setting.

"I um, well I di-

His declaration of love however was interrupted by a familiar and unwelcomed voice. Severus immediately let go of Lily's hand. He turned to see a man he knew as a death eater. Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello Severus." He said sneering down at Lily and Harry. A look of complete repulsion filling his arrogant face.

"Can I do something for you Lucius" Severus asked.

"I'm just wondering what you're doing walking around with the mudblood and her brat. Lily's fists clenched her face red with anger. She reached for her wand, but Severus stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Now is not the time." He calmly said. Lily looked down at Harry who was glaring at Lucius.

"Protecting her from rash behavior, that's unlike you. You were always more of a provoker. Of course we all now you have feeling for this thing."

"Do not refer to her that way Lucius." He said still remaining calm but his voice rose slightly.

"I will refer to her in any way I desire." Lucius sneered.

"Not in front of me you will not, or you will suffer the consequences."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes, I believe it is." He said putting his hand inside his robes, his fingers wound tightly around his wand.

Lucius started to see that a crowed was gathering. So instead of fighting in the middle of the street. He whispered to Severus "The others will hear of this." And he left. As he walked away Harry stuck his tongue at him.

"Severus, why did you do that?" Lily asked taking his hand in hers and looking up into his dark eyes.

"I was defending your honor, as you did for me with your sister."

"But Sev, you just exposed yourself. They'll know you are a spy."

"You are worth more than that to me Lily. I would willingly die for you. I-I love you." Lily looked up into his eyes and smiled broadly. "I love you too Sev." Then they kissed. In the middle of Diagon Alley, and they didn't care who saw, or what they would say, because they knew where their hearts belonged. Harry clapped along with a few other people in the street. Not everyone was happy about their public display of affection however. That very evening Dumbledore called Severus into his office.

"I have to say I am very disappointed in rash behavior in Diagon Alley earlier today."He scolded the young potions master.

"I am sorry sir, he called her a derogatory name."

"And since when does Severus Snape react to name calling in such a way, especially without regard for your and Lily's current situation."

"I know sir, it was rash, but I do not regret my decision, perhaps my method, but not my decision."

Dumbledore took a deep breath and leaned over his desk. "You do realize that that your cover is blown, the death eaters will come after you."

"Let them come." He said puffing out his chest.

Dumbledore sat back down in his chair. "I believe Lily is truly starting to rub off on you, you sound like a Gryffindor."

"Please sir, to say I am rash is one thing, but to call me a Gryffindor, that is just cruel." Dumbledore laughed.

"Okay Severus." He took a deep breath. So I take it you have no qualms about helping her raise James' Children."

"Oh course not. I have actually grown quite fond of Harry, despite the fact that he resembles his arrogant git of a father."

"I hope you don't say that in front of him, or Lily."

"Of course not sir. I may still carry certain resentment toward Potter, but I would never wish to harm Lilly or Harry for that matter, with my prejudices."

After his meeting with Dumbledore Severus came by Lily's room to say good night.

"So how did it go with Dumbledore?" She asked as they sat down on the couch.

"He was- not pleased."

"I would imagine not. I am sorry Sev, that you had to be put in such a position."

"You have no reason to apologize." He said taking her hand and looking into her eyes. "You did not deserve to be called such things."

"You really have changed, haven't you?"

"More then you know." Lily took his hand and stood up from the couch.

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Bed."

"B-bed."

Lily nodded and took him into her room, locked the door and put up a silencing charm. The next morning Lily woke up to an empty bed, but she could hear Harry in the front room, so she figured Severus was in there to. She put on a robe and headed into the front room. Sure enough there was Severus playing with Harry and his miniature broom.

"Good morning." Severus said kissing her on the cheek.

"Morning". She kissed him back on the lips. " Good morning Harry." She said looking down at her son.

"Hi Mummy." He said not taking his eyes off the broom.

"You playing with Severus?"

"Yea, mummy, and my boom." He said pointing to the toy zooming around the room.

"I see."

"Mrs. Potter." The Portrait suddenly said. "There is a Sirius Black to see you."

"Okay, tell him just a second."

"You want me under the invisibility cloak."

"No, might as well get this over with".

"Oh goodie." He said rubbing his hands together in a rather sinister way.

"Please Sev, be civil."

"I will." He said sounding not at all sincere.

Lily opened the door, and as expected Sirius came bursting in, with a daily prophet in hand.

"Morning Sirius." Lily said.

"Don't morning me you little harlot."

"Watch your tongue Black." Severus warned him.

"What do you think you're doing making out with this git in the middle of Diagon Alley."

"We didn't make out." She laughed.

"Oh I beg to differ." He said handing her his copy of the Daily Prophet. Her and Severus picture was on the front cover, and yes they were kissing.  
"That's a good picture of me." Severus said. Suddenly Sirius whipped out his wand and pointed it right at Severus' chest.

"Sirius please." Lily said.

"You knew I made a Wizard oath with James, but you choose him over me, are you crazy?" He said looking at Lily and then back at Severus to which his look turned to a glare.

"You always did think too much of yourself Sirius."Severus said bluntly.

"Look, I'm sure we can get around the oath, maybe Dumbledore ca- Lily began.

"Forget the oath." Sirius said finally putting down his wand. "James has been dead five months and you're seeing him, how can you disgrace his memory like that." Suddenly the conversation caught Harry's attention who was now looking at his mum.

"You were the one who proposed to me." Lily told Sirius.

"Excuse me." Severus said.

"I made an oath, I promised James that if anything happened to him I would marry Lily and help raise Harry." He quickly explained to Severus. As if his explanation would want to make Severus drop all of his feelings for Lily simply because Sirius promised James. Severus didn't give a damn if it was a Wizards Oath, there was no way in hell he was going to give up his Lily, not now.

"I don't care if you made a bloody oath with Merlin himself, Lily loves me, and I love her." Severus said. The both looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Love, you have got to be kidding me. How long have you to been dating. Not since before James died?"

"How dare you even suggest such a thing!" Lily said her hands on her hips. "I loved James, and a part of me always will, but a part of me has always loved Severus too, even since we were kids." Again they both smiled at each other.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"I can't change how I feel Sirius." She said now holding her lovers hand. "And I wouldn't want to."

"Seveus uvs mummy." Harry said. Lily and Severus looked down at the boy and smiled.

"Great, now even poor Harry's involved."

"Harry likes Severus, Sirius."

"I'm his godfather."

"And that will never change." Lily reassured him. Sirius took a deep breath, looked at Lily, and then at Harry then Severus.

"So you really love this greay-haird git?" Severus scowled.

"I do."

"Fine." He huffed.

"Thank you Sirius." Lily said giving him a friendly hug.

"Yea, yea. At least you're not sleeping with him." Severus smiled widely, Lily blushed.

"No, no, you can't be." He said looking at the two of them. "I mean you're pregnant, very pregnant."

"It's actually not as hard as you would think." Severus added just to piss him off. Lily shook her head.

"Sev."

"I've got to get out of here." Sirius turned and left. Severus couldn't help but laugh, and neither could Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I wish, I wish with all my might. . . . . . . however I still do not own Harry Potter**

**Thank you all for the reviews!!**

**And now the show must go on. . . . . .**

Chapter 6

The Dark Mark

Two weeks past and Severus had spent the night with Lilly often, and as happy as he was with Lily he couldn't completely put his past behind him. He had seen Lucius and other of the Dark Lords followers follow him and Lily when they were outside of Hogwarts. Those that had managed to escape Azkaban by saying they were under the Imperious Curse. Severus knew better. He often feared that his past may put Lily and Harry in even more danger then they already were, of course in her condition he did not want to worry her, so he said nothing.

Lily had her own doubts about his past. She feared death eaters still at large may try and capture Severus, and torture him, she knew what they were capable. She had seen it, lost friends to it. One night as they lay in bed, nothing covering their naked bodies but a single silk sheet, Lily took her lovers hand. He smiled up at her.

"I love you Lily."

"I love you too Sev." Her hand then moved down his arm, her fingers tickling his skin. Her hand stopped as her index finger came to the base of a skull pictured on his arm. She traced it with her finger, wondering how such a sweet man could have ever been part of such a horrible thing.

"I am sorry but, it will not come off."

"I know Sev, its okay." She said removing her hand from his arm and looking into his eyes. "I know that's not you anymore." Severus gave a small fake smile, knowing that it really did bother her. The first time they were together it took her by shock that the Dark Mark was there, he saw the look in her eyes it was almost fear. He apologized, not knowing what else to say. Then Lily did what she always did and told him it is what is on the inside that counts.

Severus could not get the feeling out of his head that every time she saw his bear arm, she would be reminded of death, death of her friends, and husband, and it haunted him. Later that week Severus went to Dumbledore's office with an urgent question. "Head Master do you recall that when I first joined your ranks you stated that if I so desired, when being a double agent was no longer necessary, you would be able to remove the dark mark from my arm."

"I do. I also recall explaining to you that the counter spell is very dangerous and although it will remove the mark it may cause other permanent damage." Severus said nothing but looked as though he was contemplating hard. His brow was furrowed and even a bead of sweat appeared on her forehead.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Mrs. Potter, would it?" Severus looked up at him. He didn't need to answer, Dumbledore knew. "I will be more than happy to perform the procedure, if you believe it is worth the risk."

Without another second of delay he answered, "She's worth it, yes."

"Okay, please sit, and hold out your arm."

"So you ready to go out with Severus." Lily asked her son as they sat on the floor playing with his magical blocks which changed colors as you stacked them.

"Yea mummy. Can I bing my boom?"

"Not today honey, you can take your broom to Sirius's house tomorrow, how's that."

"Otay."

"Mrs. Potter Severus Snape is at the door." The portrait informed her.

"Please let him in". Lily stood from the floor where she was playing with Harry and went to the door. "Hey Sev, Sev are you okay." She asked her boyfriend who could not seem to keep his balance and was sweating profusely.

"I am afraid we may have to cancel our plans for to- but before he could finish his sentence he fell to the floor.

"Sev, Sev, are you awake." He heard the angelic voice of his one and only.

"Li-Lily." He said slowly opening his eyes. "Where am I?" He said squinting at the bring lights that dangled above him.

"The hospital wing." He tried to sit up, but found himself to week to do so.

"Oh." He groaned.

"Severus, you didn't have to do it." Immediately he knew what she was talking about.

"Yes I did. I knew it made you…uncomfortable."

"It wasn't worth risking your life you idiot."

"Yes it was Lily. I caused you pain once, I will never do it again."

"I know you won't Sev, I can see that when I look into your eyes." Severus smiled up at his lover. "Just the same Sev, you shouldn't have. You have no idea how scared I was. After losing James, I don't think I could handle loosing you too."

"Lily, I just passed out."

"Yes, 3 days ago."

"3 days?"

"You're lucky that's all that happened. Dumbledore said you could have had organ failure."

"Obviously I did not."

"No, but Poppy said you're immune system will never be the same."

"You are worth more than that."

"Since when are you one for heroics?" Severus just smiled. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were a Gryffindor."

"That is the second time I have been called that and it's starting to irritate me." Lily laughed.

"I love you Sev."

"I love you too Lily." Severus looked down at his arm which was covered in a bandage."

"Madam Pompry said you'll have a little scaring, but it shouldn't be too bad, and she said it will probably fade over time."

"That's good. Where's Harry?"

"He's on the Quidditch Pitch riding his toy broom."

"Alone?"

"No, of course not. Sirius is with him."

"That's just as bad."

"Sev, come on."

"Speak of the devil." He said as Sirius and Harry walked into the hospital wing.

"Seveus." Harry said running to give him a hug.

"No Harry, Severus is still sore, he needs to rest."

"Oh, otay."

"Were you having fun flying?" Severus asked Harry.

"Yup. I was practicing for kiditch."

"Really?" Lily asked looking quizzically up at Sirius.

"I let him hit a tennis ball with the plastic bat instead of the beater bat and the bludger." Sirius explained.

"Oh."

"Um, Lily, can I have a word with Severus in private please." Lily looked nervously at Sirius and then at Severus.

"It's okay Lily, you can go."

"Um, okay." She agreed apprehensively. She knew Sirius was minding his tongue concerning Severus in front of her, but she didn't know if she could trust him alone with him. Lily took Harry to lunch in the Great Hall and Sirius pulled up a chair next to Severus.

"Come to make fu?." Severus asked.

"Not at all. I-I think what you did was very brave Severus, not only getting rid of it to disassociate yourself from the death eaters, but more importantly for Lily."

"Who said I did it for either of those reasons?"

"Dumbledore."

Severus groaned.

"If I didn't know any better I would say's Lily's Gryffindor qualities are starting to rub off on you."

"Why does everybody keep saying that? " Severus mumbled rolling his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. Well anyway, there is another matter we need to discuss. The bond I made with James there is a way to break it, but it would require your help."

"Why would I want to help you?"

"I don't know….to be nice." Severus huffed. "How about, I just tell you what I need from you and then you can decide if you want to help."

"Fine."

"Okay so I am assuming you are aware what an unbreakable vow is."

"Obviously." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well, basically you make the unbreakable vow with me stating that if I am unable to fulfill my oath to marry Lily then you will. I am assuming that's something you want to do. Or are you just using her."

"I would never to anything that would hurt Lily." He said defensively.

"So then we have a deal."

Severus looked at his old enemy intently as if he was analyzing his true intention. He took a long deep breath and the answered "Yes".


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…….maybe if I ask J.K. Rowling really nicely she'll let me have a piece. He He.**

**Starlinc: There is always a catch, but don't worry too much for Sev.**

**Keaneply: Yes, at first I couldn't figure out what I was going to do about the oath, but then Unbreakable vow came to me.**

**Cyiusblack: Here is you update.**

**Tabbycat1220: Glad you like it**

**Christytrekkie: Don't worry the villains will make their day view shortly.**

**P.S. i will be posting Chapter 8 later today.**

Chapter 7

Peter the Rat

Two days later Severus returned to work, and for the most part everyone was wishing him welcome back, the fewest greetings came from the Gryffindor's. No one seemed to know why he was sick, and he had planned to keep it that way. As he made his way from the great hall to his classroom, he had a detention to be present for; one of his students stopped him.

"I'm sorry sir, but may I have a word." The young Ravenclaw asked.

"Oh, Zabani, normally I do not like to explain potions outside of class, but if you are that desperate for knowledge please go ahead.

"Actually it's not about Potions, exactly."

"Oh."

"Um, you see there is this girl."

"Zabani, I am not a match maker I am a potions teacher."

"No, but you are a man in love."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"You know I'm the first Zabani in 100 years not to be in Slytherin."

"I am aware of that yes."

"My parents, well they were surprised, but they did know how inelegant I am, so they didn't give me too much grief about it."

"Can you get to the point please?"

"The girl I like is in Gryffindor, I want to ask her out, but if my parents knew I dating her they would have a fit."

"I can see why they might."

"The reason I'm asking you for help is because I know you and Mrs. Potter, well she was in Gryffindor and you're in Slytherin, or at least you were."

"True."

"I really just have one question. Is it worth it?"

Severus knew it was. If he had not been such a fool in his younger years perhaps Lily would already be his wife, and Harry his son. But did he have the right to give advice to someone so young about love? He didn't know this boy's true feelings or intentions with this girl, or even who this girl was. So he told him the only thing he could.

"Love is not sorted into houses Zabini." The boy smiled and thanked the professor.

Severus then made his way to his office as planned. He did have quite a bit of work to catch up on, so he spent most of his free time in his office, which of course put a damper on the time he was able to spend with Lily. In fact his lack of contact with her had turned his attitude rather nasty, mostly taking it out on his students, well except Zabani because that was about love, but when it came to his subject he was even more spiteful than normal. He set the detentioned student to work straight away on cutting up Bartane Root as punishment for causing an explosion in class earlier that day, causing Severuses and two other students to break out in boils.

As Lily entered the classroom the strong sent of mold and rotten milk lingered in the dungeon classroom. "Bartane Root?" She asked the student as she walked by him. The student simply nodded. Lily then made her way into Severus' office. He didn't notice her when she walked in.

"You know, you make that student sit there chopping that root any longer the smell isn't going to come out of his clothes."

Severus smiled and stood up from his chair. "That's what he gets for causing me and two other students to break out in boils." He said walking over to her and kissing her lightly on her lips. "Honestly I wonder if half these students even have a brain stem."

"Sev, that's mean." Severus just shrugged.

"Where's Harry, you usually have him back by this hour."

"Normally I do, but I mentioned to my mum that I was a little behind in my work and she agreed to take him for the weekend. The-whole-weekend." She said biting her bottom lip as she looked up at her Severus. "Why don't you let your student go early and we can go back to my room."

"Why Mrs. Potter, are you propositioning me?" Lily put her hands inside his robes, and then ran them up and down his chest.

"What do you think?" Severus sprinted to his office door and shouted out to his student.

"Myers, go back to your dormitory".

"But I haven't-

"Go, now!"

"Yes sir."

Severus closed and locked his office door. He then reached for Lily and she for him. "Why don't we forget the journey to you room and stay here." He suggested.

"Fine with me." Lily answered unbuttoning his robe and throwing it onto his desk; he pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. They kissed passionately as they continued to undress each other. Just as they had both been stripped down to their undergarments there was a knock at his office door.

"Go away! Severus yelled, then going back to undressing his girlfriend.

"Severus, it is rather urgent." Professor Dumbledore said. Severus rolled his eyes, quickly pulled his robe on over his body, not bothering to button it, but holding the two sides together with his hand. He went to his door, unlocked it and opened just a crack.

"Yes Head Master."

"I do hope I am not disturbing anything."

"Not at all sir, is there something I can do for you?"

"I am looking for Mrs. Potter, have you seen her."

"I'm sure I could locate her if you need to see her." Lily was trying hard not to giggle in the background

"I have a message; perhaps you can relay it to her for me."

"Yes sir."

"Peter Pettigrew has been located." A loud gasp was heard from inside his office. "Could you please tell her she is needed at the ministry right away?"

"I will tell her."

"Oh and Severus."

"Yes sir."

"Next time, please use a silencing charm."

"Um, yes sir." By the time Severus had turned back toward Lily she was already half way re-dressed.

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"Yes, please, I think I am going to need you."

"For support."

"No, to stop me from killing him."

Within the hour they arrived at the ministry and were escorted into the interrogation chambers. And there he sat, his balding head reflecting off the overhead lights. His clothes were ratted and worm, his face smeared with dirt and grime. It was obvious they had caught him in rat form, but how? Lily walked slowly up to Peter who was tied to the chair with an invisible restraint. He looked up at her expressionless. Lily's face was so full of hate and anger it began to turn red. Her fists were clenched so tight her knuckles were white. Severus could see the furry in her, and it scared even him.

"Lily." Severus said softly trying to calm her. Lily put up a hand to silence him. She walked one step closer to Peter. Her hands were no longer fists but lay limp at her sides.

"How could you Peter, how could you?" Peter said nothing. Lily raised her hand and slapped him across the face. "I asked you a question?" She yelled.

"I had to." He said quietly. "He would have killed me."

"No lies!" A tall wizard in red robes said. "You have the mark. You were in his service." Realizing his lie would not work Peter smirked.

"Because of you I have lost my husband and my boys will never know their father, and for what, what could you possibly gain from joining them Peter, what?

Peter Pettigrew burrowed his pale green eyes directly into Lily's and with a hard malevolent expression said "power."

"Power?" She could feel his horrid breath on her face.

"Yes, power, authority. I never had a say in our plans for The Order, or even before that in school. I was a joke that James dragged around to be his servant."

"Servant, you idiot, James was your friend."

"And so were we." Came a voice from the back of the room. Lily turned to see Remus and Sirius walking forward. "You sold James and Lily to Voldamort for power? You spent the last 6 months as a rat, what kind of power is that." Remus asked.

"Well, that wasn't part of the plan. How was I supposed to know the brat would have defeated The Dark Lord at the age of one."

"Don't you dare call my son names?" Lily demanded.

"He was going to destroy all 3 of you, and I would have become more valuable to him than any."

"You are a weak pathetic excuse for a man Pettigrew". Severus spat. "What could have possibly made you so deluded as to think that the Dark Lord would honor you, he honors no one but himself?" Severus insightfully added.

"Ha! You're just jealous because he did not honor you for telling him of the prophecy as he did when I informed him I was the secret keeper."

Severus closed his eyes hoping that when he opened them he was back in his office with Lily. That the trip to ministry was a dream, a horrible dream. He knew she had not known that, and he had never planned to tell her. However when he opened his eyes he found Lily looking not at him with love, but disgust. "You gave him the prophecy?"

"I did not know he had planned to target your family when I told him Lily. I swear." He tried to defend himself.

She couldn't even think of what to say. Her friend, her long-lost-love was part of the reason her husband was dead, her family destroyed. She turn and ran from the room, Severus ran after her.

"How was he found?" Remus asked.

"A family by the name of Weasley. They had seen the description of his rat form in the Daily Prophet and when they found him in their garden they decided to do a revealing charm, just to see."

"Lily, Lily please." Severus said catching up to her. "Please, I swear I didn't know. Believe me I never would have told him if I had known it was about you."

"Severus, what if he had targeted the Longbottoms, they would be dead, and it would still be a family torn apart. It doesn't make a difference who it was about you still gave it to him."

"Lily, I-I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare say my first name Snape, never again, do you hear me!" Lily ran to the nearest floo and went straight to her mother's to tell her what had happened, about Peter and Severus.

"Everything just keeps getting worse and worse." She cried. "I thought my life was actually starting to rebuild itself."

"We all have to face storms in our life Lily."

"This isn't a storm mum, it's a monsoon."

The next day Lily did not grace herself or Harry into the Great Hall, in fact she did not return for the entire week and when she did she made Hagrid exchange seats with her. A month went by and then two, and Lily still refused to talk to Severus.

It was nearly 10 pm Friday night and Sirius heard a knock at the door. "Who the bloody hell could that be." Sirius said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He opened his front door to see a very pregnant woman shivering from the cold. "Lily, wh-what are you doing here at this hour."

"C-c-can I come in"? She stuttered. Along with being cold and wet from the horrible weather Sirius could also tell she had been crying.

"Yes, of course." Sirius took her wet cloak and gave her a warm blanket. He made her a cup of tea and they sat down in front of the fire.

"Where is Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Minerva is watching him for me."

"Oh."

"Sirius, I was thinking. . . .if your offer still stands, I would like to take you up on it." She said her hands shaking, her tea cup rattling on its saucer.

"Offer. . . oh, right." It had been so long since they talked about the possibility and when it was decided Severus would do the unbreakable vow with him so he would not have to marry Lily, he hadn't thought much about it much since.

"I obviously can't have a relationship with Severus now, not know that I. . . well know what he did."

"You sure you want to?" He asked. Lilly looked up from her tea into her friends eyes.

"I know you will take care of me Sirius, and with three babies I'm going to need the help."

"Well of course I will do my part, as long as you're okay with it." Lily nodded and gave a small fake smile. As she was about to leave she leaned in and gave Sirius a kiss, not on the cheek like she normally did but on the lips.

"Good night Sirius."

"Good night Lily." Lily apparated home and they both couldn't help but think that it felt as if they had just kissed their cousin. There was no romance or passion to it all. Could Lily marry a man she had no romantic feelings for, but then again what choice did she have? Besides her knowing she needed the help, and her wanting her boy's to have a father figure in their life, also it was James' wish, plus she didn't was Sirius to lose his Magic.

"I should have been honest with her about it from the beginning." Severus told the Head Master that Saturday in his office pacing back and forth as he did. "Not that it would have made any difference. I 

have tried everything, I have waited for her outside her class, her room, the Great Hall, I sent her owls, I even sent her sweets and flowers for Merlin sakes, and nothing, not even a hello."

"Perhaps this is one of those things that just require time." The Head Master said.

"Perhaps." The last thing Severus wanted to do was wait. He needed his Lily back. In truth he was even missing Harry. "But she has already talked to Sirius about fulfilling his promise to James."

"Really?"

"Or so I heard from Minerva. What does it matter, I've lost her before I really even had her, maybe we just were not meant to be." Severus did not believe those last words as they escaped his lips, but what else could he say. Severus left his office and headed toward the kitchen for some food. He had hardly eaten as of late and it was starting to catch up with him. As he turned down the corridor where the kitchen was, when he spotted two students standing behind a suit of armor kissing.

"Excuse me." Severus said. Once the two students pulled apart he saw that they were Zabini and a Gryffindor girl named Ella Thomas, the girl, Severus assumed was the one Zabini had talked to him about previously. It looked as though he took the indirect advice he gave the boy and asked the girl out.

"Shouldn't you to be studying." He glared down at the happy couple.

"Sorry professor." Zabini said although he was still smiling.

"10 points from Ravenclaw and 10 from Gryffindor for the public display."

"It wasn't public until you came around." Ella rather boldly stated.

"Would you like to make it 20 Miss Thomas."

"No sir."

"Then leave, now!"

"I thought you said he was nice to you." Severus heard the girl tell her boyfriend as they walked back down the corridor.

"He was, until his girlfriend dumped him."

"I miss him mum." Lily told her, pacing back and forth in her mother's sitting room. "I miss him so much it hurts, but I can't forgive him for this, because of him my husband is dead."

"No Lily, because of Voldamort your husband is dead."Martha paused for a moment looked over at Harry who was asleep in his playpen and the back up at her daughter. "Do you know what Severus patronus is?"

"No, why?"

"It's a doe. Like yours." Lily's eyes widened, she had no idea. "You know what that means."

"Yes, but I knew he loved me."

"But did you know he loved you so much to have your patronus. James didn't even have that in common with you."

"That doesn't change the fact of what he did."

"No, it doesn't". Martha took a deep breath, closed her eyes, paused a moment, then opened them again. "Lily, I promised I wouldn't tell you this, and Albus forgive me, but I'm going to anyway."

"What?"

"The night James died, the reason he knew to warn you before the charm went off was because Severus sent him a patronus to tell him."

"He-he what?"

"He sent it as soon as the Dark Lord announced to him he was going to do it. He risked his own life to try and save all three of you Lily, even James."

Lily was astonished. So much so the thought made her uneven on her feet. "I had no idea." She said finally sitting down besides her mother on the sofa.

"Well, now you do."

"It still doesn't change-

"Lily, you love him, I can see it's hurting you to be apart from him, please just go talk to him." Lily knew she would have to face him sooner or later and she knew her mother was right; it was hurting her to be away from him. She decided to leave Harry with her mum a little longer and go talk to Severus. She found him in his office grading papers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, to bad so sad for me.**

**One more chapter after this.**

**Thank you all for your reviews.**

Chapter 8

Caught off Guard

"That is all you do on your free time isn't it." Lily said as she leaned her shoulder against his office door.

Severus immediately popped his head up at the voice he had so longed to hear again. "L-Lily."

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"S-sure." They quickly headed out of the castle and towards Hogsmead.

"I wish I knew what to say to show you how sorry I am." Severus told her. His eyes to ashamed to look at her but instead watched the dirt road as he walked.

"I know you're sorry Sev, that's not the point."

"Then what?" He asked finally gathering the courage to look at her.

"I just can't get over that you told him the prophecy. Everything that has happened is because of that."

"Lily, don't you know I realize that, because of me events happened that lead to the death of James, and I will have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life."

For a good minuet they were silent as they walked along the dirt road, both looking at the ground as they did. "I-I know you sent a patronus to warn us." Lily finally said looking up at Severus.

Severus looked confused?"How did you-

"Dumbledore told my mum and she told me."

"Oh." Obviously Dumbledore had not kept the incident a secret as he had asked of him.

"Why didn't you tell me what your patronus was?"

"I- Before he could even attempt an explanation a dark tall shadow was suddenly hovering over them. "Lucius, what do you want." Severus glared at the death eater.

"You I'm afraid." He said have half a dozen death eaters surrounded the couple. "And the girl."

As Severus opened his eyes he found himself in a very dark, cold room, unable to move. He could feel that his wand was no longer in his robe pocket. He looked up as a dark figure was approaching him, slowly the figure came into light, it was Lucius.

"Where's Lily!" Severus demanded to know. Suddenly he heard a female voice moan. He looked to his left and there was Lily, bound to the cold stone wall just as he was.  
"Lily, are you okay." She didn't answer.

"She won't be for long."Lucius laughed.

"Lucius you twisted bastard, let her go."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do you traitor. She will be punished, just as you will." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Severus. "Crucio." Severus yelled out in pain. "Crucio." He maliciously called out again.

"Stop it, leave him alone." Lily said weakly. Lucius turned his wand from Severus to Lily.

"Lucius no, she's pregnant." Lucius gave an evil grin and yelled "Crucio." Lily screamed.

"Lucius, please stop!" Severus pleaded.

"Crucio." He called out again. Lily again screamed.

"Oh no." Lily said looking down at her stomach and then up at Severus, he knew what her strained look implied, she was in labor. Lucius laughed maliciously as a contraction ran through Lily's body. She breathed deeply and tried to stay calm which only seemed to infuriate Lucius as he once again pointed his wand at Lily and yelled out the Unforgivable curse. Severus couldn't handle it anymore. He was not going to watch his Lily be tortured; she had been through enough pain to last her two life times. But what could he do, he was wandless and motionless. Lily gave another cry of pain, this time it was from labor pains. He turned to Lucius who seemed to be very much enjoying the pain he was causing. Severus closed his eyes and at the top of his lungs yelled Stupefy. Lucius was flung across the room, his head hit the stone wall and he was knocked unconscious. Severus was suddenly free from his restraints. He grabbed Lucius' wand and magically undid Lily's restraints, she collapsed to the floor. He took her in his arms and then apparated to St. Mungos.

"Someone help!" Severus cried out, a passed out Lily lay in his arms. A healer quickly ran up to him. "What happened?"

"She was being tortured, he used the Cruciatus curse, I think it put her into labor, she's not due for another 5 weeks."

Quickly this way. The healer led him to a small room and put her on the bed. "Please, please help her."

"What is her name?" The healer asked as he began to assess her.

"Lily Potter."

The healer's eyes grew wide and stopped what he was doing for just a short moment. "Very well then."

"I-I need to get to the ministry, can I use the floo?"

"Yes, there is an access second door on the right."

Severus quickly flooed to the Ministry heading directly to the Aurors office where he located Moody.

"Snape, what going on. What happened to you?" He asked seeing his clothes were torn, his face smeared with dirt.

"Lucius kidnapped and tortured Lily and I. I escaped with her and she is at St. Mungo's. He's in his manor. I think his basement." He quickly explained with little breath he had left.

"Smith, Kline, come with me." Moody immediately headed for Malfoy Manor and Severus quickly headed back to St. Mungo's. He found her asleep in the same bed he had placed her, with a much smaller stomach. The worst possibility came to his mind.

"No, she couldn't have lost them, it would kill her." A tear ran down his cheek as he sat down on the chair beside her. "It's okay Lily, I'm here." He gently took her hand in his.

"She hasn't woken yet." A voice came from behind. It was the same healer that had helped her earlier.

"What about the babies?"

"They are fine. A little on the small side, about 4 pounds each but we have them in a warming chamber and they should be okay."

"Thank you."

"We had to take them directly from the womb, so she will have a scar, but it is light."

Hours past and she still had not woken up. She had, had visitors, Martha, Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore, who informed Severus that they had captured Lucius along with 5 other death eaters at his estate. Finally, almost 12 hours since he had brought her in, her eyes began to flicker.

"Lily, Lily, can you hear me." Her eyes opened fully to see Severus looking over her. "Hi."

"Wh-where am I."

"St. Mungo's." Lily looked down at her much fatter stomach and began to cry. "It's okay Lily, their okay."

"Th-they are."

"They have them in warming chambers, they are small but the healer says they should be fine."

"Are you okay?" She asked having seen him being victimized by the unforgivable curse as well.

"I am fine, yes."

"Sev, you saved me." He nodded. "You did wandless magic, didn't you?" Again he nodded.

"I would die for you Lily, a thousand times over." Those words were never truer than they were at that moment.

Lily took a long deep breath. "Sev, I'm sorry I have been ignoring you, I was just so angry." She explained.

"You had every right to be." He was so afraid she would never talk to him again, but he knew too that he had deserved it.

"I don't want to be angry anymore Sev. I love you."

"I love you to."

"Well I see you're awake." Came the healer's voice from behind. "Would you like to see your baby boys?"

Lily nodded. The healer strolled in two small cradles that had an invisible warming shield over the top protecting them. He rolled the cradles next to Lily's bed side. There lay two pink little babies with small patches of red hair on their heads. They also had Lily's nose and chin, but they were awake and she saw that they had, although not clearly defined yet, James' brown eyes.

"They look like you Lily." Severus said smiling down at the beautiful infants. "Do you know what you want to name them?"

"Yes, Adeus Sirius and Tobias Remus."

Severus looked up at her with thankful surprise. "Tobias is my middle name."

"I know, and Adeus is James's middle name."

"Lily, you don't have to do that."

"I know. I want to. After all you are going to be a big influence in their life."

"So, you mean were back together."

Lily nodded. "As long as you want to."

"Oh I do. I love you Lily."

"I love you too Sev."

Two weeks later Lily and the boys were released to go home. Harry was very excited to see his new brothers. He even offered to let them go for a ride on his broom, which of course Lily told Harry they would have to wait until they were a little older. Even Petunia came to see them, but refused to go to Hogwarts so Lily took them to her mother's for the day. Lucius was now locked up in Azkaban along with Peter and several other well known death eaters. Severus and Lily's relationship was right on track. As Severus had promised he preformed the unbreakable vow with Sirius so Severus would be able to 

propose to Lily when the time was right. During the summer a lot of things were decided. Lily was allowed to stay at Hogwarts until she was able to get herself situated into a new home, but Dumbledore told her to take her time, and that he enjoyed the joy small children brought to the historic setting. She was invited back to teach Muggle Studies for a second term, which although it was not her favorite subject she did enjoy it so she agreed. Sirius and Martha, along with Remus agreed to take turns watching the boys when Lily returned to work in the fall.

It was Late August and Harry was now two years old, his brothers were almost 4 months. Adeus and Tobias had their mothers striking red hair and facial features and James' brown eyes. Severus, of course was elated that they turned out to look so much like their mother. They were having a picnic along with Severus on the shore of the Black Lake that day. It was a beautiful summer day, warm, but not too hot and there was a light breeze. Harry took a bite of his peanut butter sandwich and then looked up at his mum and smiled, she of course smiled back. "Take small bites Harry." Harry had pumpkin juice down the front of his T-shirt and peanut butter all over his mouth, Lily decided to wait on cleaning him up until after he was done eating. The twins were sitting in bouncers wearing green onsies that had _future Slytherin _printed on them in silver and a silver snake underneath the words; of course this was curtsey of Severus. He himself had on muggle clothes, khaki shorts and a white T-shirt; Lily had purchased them just for the picnic. He didn't much care for them, but for Lily he would do anything.

Severus took a picture of his beautiful girlfriend who was wearing a green sundress, which brought out her eyes magnificently. Her hair wisping in her eyes from the breeze. He also took several pictures of the boys. "Okay, time for a group shot." Severus hovered the camera in front of them as he positioned Lily and the boys. Lily quickly magically cleaned Harry and then took Adeus in her arms and Severus took Tobias in his, Harry sat between his mum and Severus. "Okay on the count of three 1-2-3, he flicked his wand and the camera went off. They put the boys back in their bouncers and Severus went to get his Camera and then went and sat down next to Lily.

"It really is a beautiful day." He said looking not at the beauty of the scenery around him, but the beauty in front of him. He smiled at Lily; she smiled back giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "But I think I know a way to make it a perfect day". He added.

"How's that?" Lily asked. Severus then got on one knee and pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. Lily gasped as he opened the box to reveal a simple half karat diamond ring with a gold band.

"Lily, I have loved you since I was 9 years old. Even at that young age I knew you were my soul mate. "Lily Katherine Evans (he couldn't bring himself to call her Potter) will you do me the great honor of becoming my bride."

"Oh Sev." Lily smiled wider then he had ever seen her smile. Her eyes were twinkling with happiness; Severuslily knew her answer before she even said it. "Of course I will." Severus took Lily's left hand and placed the ring on her finger. He then took her in his arms and kissed her.

"Seveus loves mummy veay much." Harry said looking up at them happily.

"Yes Harry, Severus does." Severus said then giving his fiancé another passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. It was my very first fan fic. I know this story is short but I plan to write a continuation of this (Harry at Hogwarts), but I need to figure out some details first. His happy up bringing may change a lot about his personality, more confidence and that sort of thing. I also have a couple other stories with different angles but I'm not sure when I'll get to those. Anyway. Happy Reading.**

Epilogue

9 years later

Harry stood straight as his mother fixed his collar. The scarlet train behind him quickly filling with students eager to start another year at Hogwarts.

"Lily dear leave the boy alone." Severus told his wife.

"I will Sev; I just want him to look his best."

"I'm fine mum, really." Harry said. "I should be getting on the train." Emotional tears began to fill Lily Snape's eyes.

"Really, mum, I'm going to see you when I get there anyway."

"I know, but I'll be at the head table with the rest of the professors, it's not like I'll get to hug you when you walk up to the sorting hat."

A sudden burst of laughter came from a girl with long black hair who was standing next to Lily.  
"Shut up Ginny." Harry said to his sister. Ginny just rolled her eyes and began to read the book she had in her hands.

"Where are your brothers, I want them to say good-bye." Lily said her eyes waundering around the platform searching for them. "I'll be right back; I'm just going to go find them."

"So Harry, if you need anything or want to talk about anything you know to owl me, right." Severus told his step-son

"I know."

"It's going to be odd not to see you every day. I haven't missed a day of your life since you were one years old." Severus looked around platform 9 ¾ and a stream of memories came back to him. "I remember when your mum and I first got on that train together. You have no idea how badly I wanted to go to that school, to prove myself. . . . .

Severus went on about his childhood, Harry half listening as he waited for his mum to bring back his brothers. As he glanced over at his sister he noticed the tip of something sticking out the top of her book.

Before he could question his sister however Lily came back with the boys, dragging them by their collars. "Do you know what I found these two doing?" She asked her husband.

"Not until you tell me dear."

"They were sneaking stink bombs into student's trunks." The two boys gave a mischievous grin, Ginny and Harry shook their heads.

"I don't know how they brought them Lil's. I searched them before we left the house." Severus said glaring at his step-sons.

"Sorry dad, but it was all in good fun." Tobias said

"Yea mum. Just wanted a laugh". Adeus added.

"I'll deal with you both when we get home, as for now say good bye to your brother."

"Bye Harry." Tobias said shaking his older brother's hand.

"Yea, good luck mate." Adeus added. "And remember don't freak out to much when you end up in Slytherin."

Severus glared at his step-sons. "Just kidding dad".

"Good luck Harry." Ginny said closing her book and placing it under her arm, giving her brother a hug with the other arm.

"Bye Gin's. Make sure you keep these two in line." He said pointing to the red-heads who were now whispering quietly to each other.

"Don't worry Harry, you know I will."

"Well son, I guess I'll see you at Christmas then." Severus said extending his hand. Harry shook his step-fathers hand, but then leaned in and hugged him.

"Don't worry dad, I'll be fine, even if I am in Slytherin."

"I know you will be Harry, I know you will."

"Well I better get going." Harry said, giving his mum a final hug good bye."

"Don't forget Hedwig." Lily said handing him the caged snowy white owl.

"Thanks mum." He said taking the cage.

"Now, remember to sit next to Neville on the train, and try to help him make friends you know how shy he is.  
"Sure mum. Well I'm off." Harry waved good bye to his family and boarded the train. He didn't see 

Neville so he found an empty compartment. He went to the window and again waived at his family, however this time he noticed that his brothers, although they had no idea, were now sporting bright pink hair instead of red. Harry opened his window and yelled to his brothers.

"He guys, nice hair." The twins looked confused, Lily and Severus look upset but Ginny looked elated. Her parents both glared at her.

"What." She said looking as innocent as possible. Ginny had managed to transform her brother's hair color and place her mother's wand back in her pocket without anyone noticing, and all at the age of 8. Harry couldn't help but think. "Now that's a Slytherin."

The End


End file.
